


Captain America: Unlimited Season 1

by Soron66



Series: Captain America: Unlimited Shared Universe [1]
Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons), MCU, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:58:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 29,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16365734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soron66/pseuds/Soron66
Summary: This is a reboot of my first justice league unlimited fanfic story. since nobody appeared to have like that, i figured why not reboot it using a well liked and well known main canon character to marvel comics as well as two OCs. unlike the previous story, this'll have more mature aspects to it so it'll only be found on this site. the first 2 chapters are largely set in the MCU while the end of the second chapter has them showing up in the justice league animated universe cartoon series. again, i'm going to start the justice league aspect of the story with Starcrossed, but much better than my previous one.





	1. Beginnings Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My male OC works alongside NETFLIX's Jessica Jones to find and possibly rescue his sister. They fight alongside NETFLIX's Daredevil, and meet Iron Fist and Luke Cage towards the end. Captain America makes his appearance at the end of the chapter.

Beginnings Part 1

 

It had been two months since Thanos killed half of the universe with the Infinity Snap. People were mourning for their loved ones in their own way. Most were doing the normal way of grieving, but some were being very different to others. Some were getting into fights, some were drinking, some were doing drugs, some were fucking as much as possible. Right now, we are with a blonde woman in her twenties who was currently getting drilled by her latest sexual partner. She had gone through about twenty different women in one week. Her ass and tits were proportionate to her 5’4” frame, and her blonde hair reached her shoulders. When her eyes aren’t closed one could see that they were colored light blue. The reason why she has been fucking nonstop is to not have to deal with the fact that she saw her mother disintegrate in front of her very eyes. The woman who was drilling her with a black large dildo was a brunette woman that had short hair that stuck up stylishly, brown eyes, piercings in her nose, ears, and lips, and a pair of tits and ass that were proportionate to her 5’5” frame.

“Yes!” the blonde cried out, “yes! More! Harder! Fuck yes!”

“Did I say you could cry out?” the brunette demanded as she stopped what she was doing while activating the electrodes that were on the blonde’s nipples.

“N-n-n-no m-m-m-mistress,” the blonde said trying not to beg for her to resume.

“Open your mouth,” the brunette ordered.

As the blonde did as she was told, the brunette placed a ball-gag in her mouth and locked it behind her head.

“No noises,” the brunette said sternly, “and remember. If you cum without my permission, I will punish you. Nod if you agree.”

The blonde nodded once which satisfied the brunette who smiled wickedly before she continued pounding the dildo into the blonde’s pussy. The blonde is normally not submissive to anyone, but her latest girlfriend revealed herself as a dom the morning they met.

**Earlier in the day…**

The blonde was wearing a jean jacket that only reached her bottom rip over a light red blouse that showed some of her cleavage, blue jeans which had the bottoms rolled up to show her ankles, and some running shoes. She is currently looking for some shoes to replace the ones she was wearing as they were getting too small, and she was looking for any other she might like to buy. However, a random brunette woman wearing a biker’s outfit suddenly pantsed her revealing her bush and her ass crack to an entire shoe store portion of the mall and some random passersby as well. The humiliation of it made the blonde wet and the entire store knew it.

“If you promise to become my plaything for at least one day,” whispered the brunette into the blonde’s ear, “I may pull your panties and jeans back up.”

“Okay,” the blonde said quietly hoping to get her panties and pants back on, “I promise to be your plaything for one day.”

The brunette woman, however, stood back and held up an audio recording device.

“Strip,” the brunette ordered. There was something in her voice that the blonde couldn’t resist. The blonde then removed all of her clothing which the brunette grabbed and tossed them in the nearest trash can before leaving the blonde entirely nude in public view. Once the brunette had returned, she was carrying a black latex outfit with two holes in the chest area and a couple of zippers in the crotch and ass area, a mask with a zipper on a mouth area, a collar, and a tag with **Slut** in bold and a leash.

“Put these on,” the brunette ordered handing her everything but the tag and leash, “and if you take any less or more than a minute I’ll drag you to my place by your ear as you are. Starting… now.”

The blonde quickly put the latex outfit on, including the mask. She then put the collar on. She zipped up the crotch and ass area as soon as the brunette got to 60 seconds. The blonde sighed in relief through her nose as the mask had the zipper zipped up. The brunette then produced some bondage cuffs and slipped them onto the blonde before fastening them behind her back. She then clipped the leash onto the collar, and dragged the blonde out of the shoe store barefoot. The blonde had to close her eyes to keep from seeing the constant glares she was getting for being in the inappropriate position she was in.

**Now…**

The brunette kept on pounding the blonde’s pussy until she herself came. She then removed the black large dildo from the blonde’s pussy much to the blonde’s disappointment. The blonde felt more than saw the dildo get crammed back into her pussy and just left there.

“Now then,” the brunette said as she was getting dressed, “you are to not allow that strap on dildo to slip out of your slutty fuck-hole. If you do, I’ll punish you severely. You are not to cum either, and if you do… I’ll know. I have to get ready for work tomorrow.”

The brunette then headed for the door now a blonde herself with short hair and no piercings nor evident signs of piercings. Whoever this woman is… she’s not good news.

“Also,” the stranger said over her shoulder before she left, “don’t expect to ever be leaving this room again. You are my fuck-slave. Now and forever.”

With that said, the woman left the blonde alone with her thoughts, a dildo in her wet pussy, and a ball-gag in her mouth stuck on all fours as the woman had her arms and feet chained to the floor. She was still wearing her latex outfit minus the mask by the way.

 _Why did you have to be so weak to that bitch Sara?_ The blonde thought as she finally took in her situation.

**Meanwhile, across town…**

A man wearing a black armored outfit and a mask similar to nightwing’s stood on a roof as he surveyed the city as it was getting dark from his perch on the Empire State Building. He had blonde hair that looked closer to brown, blue eyes, was fairly well muscled, was 5’9” and had some vibranium shields on his arm just like his partner’s. He hadn’t seen Captain America for a while now, but currently he didn’t care. He was on the hunt for someone, and he wasn’t going to stop till he found her. He then held up an image of him in civilian clothes next to a blonde woman and his parents who were now dead.

“Where are you, Sara?” the man asked quietly as he pocketed the image. He then noticed a dark haired woman wearing a leather jacket, a scarf, and some jeans walking down the street next to a man and his boy. The woman was smiling, but she looked very sad. Wasn’t really a shock as something bad happened to a lot of people thanks to Thanos. However, he knew off her reputation and jumped down to the street using the shields on his arms. Unlike Cap’s he’s able to turn his into a snowboard like object. That is what helped him land on the ground softly in front of them.

“Jessica Jones,” the man said as he looked at her.

“What do you want?” the woman asked with an unhappy expression.

“I need your help to find this woman,” the man said as he handed her a photo.

“She do something illegal or something?” Jessica asked as she looked at the photo.

“No,” the man said, “she has gone missing, and I’ll pay you whatever I have to in order to find her, and if necessary save her.”

“I’ll let you know when she has been found,” Jessica said pocketing the photo as she attempted to walk past him.

“I’m going to help you,” the man said grabbing her arm.

“I work best alone,” Jessica said as she grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. What she didn’t expect was for him to do the same to her causing her to grunt in pain.

“I also work best alone,” the man said as he stood back up while she did the same, “however, for this… I need someone of your expertise to help me find her.”

“Fine,” grunted Jessica, “since you need my expertise I’m calling the shots. Understood?”

“Whatever it takes to get her back,” the man said.

“Good luck, Jessica,” the man Jessica was with said.

“See you soon, Oscar,” Jessica returned.

Oscar and his son then resumed their trek heading home to their apartment.

“Where was she seen last?” Jessica asked after she and the man jumped to the nearest roof.

“Entering a mall,” the man replied, “I don’t recall its name, but from what I understand it’s the only one in New York City.”

“That should make this easy,” Jessica said as she turned in the direction she knew the mall was, “follow me.”

She then jumped down to the street and began running in the direction of the mall. The man followed suit. He stayed right behind her thanks to his enhanced speed that the super soldier serum gave him. They didn’t even stop for traffic as they slid over cars, jumped over buses, and bypassed pizza boys on bikes. Eventually they reached the mall, and when they had they stopped so they could breath.

“This is the only mall she could’ve been at in New York City,” Jessica panted.

“Now what?” the man panted in return.

“First,” Jessica replied, “You tell me who you are. Second, you tell me how you’re connected to her. Third, we go in and start showing the image around. Either that or use the facial search program in the camera room or security office.”

“You can call me Power Man,” the man said giving a fake salute, "The woman… is my sister.”

“Ah,” Jessica with her breathing and heart rate getting back to normal, “I had a sister that I protected a lot of the time, but she killed my mother.”

“My sister got along very well with my mom,” Power Man said his breathing and heart rate also getting back to normal, “However, when she disintegrated like so many people have my sister began grieving in her own way.”

“What is her way?” Jessica asked genuinely curious.

“She fucks every willing and able woman she can find,” Power Man replied.

“Huh,” was Jessica’s only reply. They then headed towards the mall and when the security guards pulled out their tasers. Power Man looked at them sternly prompting them to put their tasers back and get out of the way. Jessica led them straight to the camera room where she broke down the door and entered.

“Hey!” exclaimed one of the guards, “you’re not allowed in here and you’re going to have to pay for that!!!”

“Shut up,” Jessica said glaring at the guard.

“All we need is to find this woman,” Jessica said pulling out the image.

“Oh,” the other guard said, “I recognize that exhibitionist slut.”

Power Man had to do everything in his power from punching that guy with all his strength, and settled with clenching his fists hard enough to make them white.

“What are you talking about?” Jessica asked.

“Hold on,” the guard said before he pulled up the recording he made in secret. It showed the brunette woman dominating Sara and then a few minutes later showed her being pulled by a leash wearing bondage gear. That was the end of the video.

“Any images of where they went?” Jessica asked.

“Yes,” the guard said bringing up another image. It was a still picture that showed a van that Sara was being pushed into.

“I’m going to need you give me a copy of that,” Jessica said.

“Sure thing,” the guard said copying it onto a flash drive before handing it to Jessica.

“We were never here,” Jessica said sternly, “understood?”

“What about the door?” the first guard demanded.

“Here,” Power Man grunted handing the guard a fifty dollar bill, “that should cover it.”

Before the guards could speak, Jessica and Power Man made their way out of the mall and kept on walking in silence. They stayed that way till they reached the door to her apartment building.

“I advise you to go home and rest,” Jessica said looking at Power Man, “I’m going to do the same after I give this to my contact in the police.”

“I can’t sleep until I find her,” Power Man admitted, “Ever since we were kids, I couldn’t sleep when I was worried about her. Especially, whenever she has been captured for one reason or another.”

“I promise you we’ll find her,” Jessica reassured him, “My price is fifty dollars by the way.”

Power Man moved to pick a fifty dollar bill from his wallet, but stopped when Jessica put her hand on his.

“Not now,” Jessica said, “After the job is done.”

Power Man nodded once before he leaped to the roof and then hurried down to the window to his own apartment, opened it up, and swung inside. His apartment was pretty much the same as Jessica’s except it didn’t involve the two desks, a painting, and other things Jessica’s did. As soon as he was inside, he removed his mask and began the process of getting out of his suit. Once he was done, he walked into his bathroom to take a shower. It took about forty-five minutes to finish his shower, and as soon as he was done he plopped down on his bed in the nude without even drying off.

**The next morning…**

Power Man woke up to find himself looking at Jessica Jones who had gotten into his apartment late at night suspecting that he lived in her apartment building. Not only was she in his apartment but she was naked in his room. He tried to get up, but found that his hands were tied to the bed’s headboard, and his feet were also tied to the foot of the bed.

“So then,” Jessica said as she climbed onto him, “Soron. Why didn’t you just come to me like a normal client?”

“No id-” Soron began before he suddenly stopped as Jessica slid his fully erected cock into her pussy.

“Don’t lie to me,” Jessica said as she just sat there, “tell the truth, and maybe I’ll help relieve you of the tension.”

“I wanted to find Sara on my own,” Soron grunted as he looked away, “but I couldn’t.”

“Understandable,” Jessica said before she began moving her hips allowing his cock to go in and out of her. The more she moved her hips, the more turned on she became. So in a few minutes she was vigorously moving her hips causing them to both cry out, her tits to bounce, and her hair to flap about. They spent about an hour doing that, till Jessica and Soron came at the same time. Jessica then laid down on top of him with his cock still inside her.

“Don’t you think your boyfriend will be pissed at you for screwing another man?” Soron asked.

“He’s just a really good friend,” Jessica said as she stood up allowing Soron’s now limp cock to flop down, “besides. This he knows I’ll do whatever I have to in order to complete a job.”

“Would you set me free now?” Soron asked impatiently.

“Nah,” Jessica said as she pulled out her phone and took a picture of him, “I like you like this. A lot more agreeable.”

Soron became irritated and simply broke the ropes that had bound his arms and legs to the headboard and the foot of the bed.

“Let’s just go find my sister,” Soron said as he walked over to his clothes to get dressed, “and once we have, we’ll never have to see each other again.”

“Fine,” Jessica said as she began getting dressed.

**Back with Sara…**

Sara had spent all night doing her best not to cum and not to let the dildo slip out of her wet pussy, but it wasn’t easy as the strange woman had returned temporarily some time during the night to turn on the electric device and had set it to intervals. Every time Sara got close to coming down from her need to cum she was zapped with some volts of electricity into her nipples which had car battery clamps on them causing her to cry out in pain. As much as she wanted to cum, she wanted to not get punished much more. However, her body decided for her. She screamed as she came and the dildo shot out of her pussy hitting the wall behind her. She then began fading into unconsciousness, but once again she was awoken by a zap of electricity. She came so many times that she began to ache from doing so and wanted to stop more than anything. She didn’t even notice that the strange woman had returned. This time with a teen schoolgirl who was unconscious. The woman laid the girl on the floor before going to Sara and releasing her. She then dragged Sara to some chains and hooked her cuffs to the chains forcing her to hang there. She removed the ball-gag and put the latex mask on Sara’s head. Then the woman headed back over to the teen and put her in Sara’s previous spot.

“You were a very bad girl today, slut,” the strange woman said unkindly to Sara as she walked over with what looked like piercing equipment. She removed the battery clamps and proceeded to pierce a hole in each nipple so she could place some big rings in there. After that, she did the same to Sara’s clitoris. She stood back after she hooked some weights on the rings.

“Now then, slut,” the woman said as she pulled out a vibrator and tied it on her leg touching her pussy lips, “you will spend all day today like this.”

“You see that girl over there?” the woman asked as she turned on the vibrator, “she’s going to be your new sister. Until she is sold to the highest bidder of course. Till then, I want you two to help each other become more submissive. See you when I get home from work, slave.”

With that, the woman left both Sara and the teen alone to their own devices. Sara finally noticed a camera in the corner of the room. It’s pretty obvious that any escape attempts would be stopped quickly. As she began getting aroused again, she moved her legs instinctively. However, the movement caused her pain on her nipples and clitoris as the weights that were hanging from them swung.

**With Soron and Jessica Jones…**

Soron now wearing his Power Man suit and Jessica Jones had spent a few hours searching for the van that had abducted Sara. However, they couldn’t find the van but they did find the building the van had last been seen arriving at. It was an abandoned insane asylum that had been bought by some company or other a few years ago. Before they could jump down to the street and head to the front entrance a man wearing the daredevil suit from NETFLIX’s Daredevil Season 2 landed next to them.

“What are you doing here Jessica?” the man asked quietly.

“I could ask you the same devil boy,” Jessica replied, “You’re supposed to be dead after all.”

“I got lucky,” Daredevil replied as he knelt on the edge of the building, “you still didn’t answer my question.”

“I’m here on a job,” Jessica replied, “someone’s sister has been abducted. The van was last seen here.”

“What’s his reason for being here?” Daredevil asked gesturing to Power Man.

“I’m the client,” Power Man said narrowing his eyes, “and I’m no pushover either. I can handle myself.”

“You’ll have to,” Daredevil replied as he stood up, “I can hear many voices inside of the building. Most of them are men, and they all sound like mercenaries.”

“What are we waiting for?” Power Man asked impatiently.

“We need to come up with a plan of attack,” Daredevil said.

“Devil boy’s right,” Jessica said, “without one, we’ll end up caught.”

“I have a plan of attack,” Power man said as he turned his shields into a surfboard, “attack.”

Without another warning, Power Man jumped off of the roof and glided through the air on his surfboard till he crashed through a window surprising a mercenary. He landed on said mercenary knocking him out and then stepped off of his combined shield to punch another mercenary. He stomped on his shield causing it to go flying into his hand right before he bashed another mercenary in the face with it. Once those three were down he put the shields back on his arms and waved for Daredevil and Jessica to come over.

“He’s going to get himself killed one day,” Daredevil said as he pulled out his weapon/grapnel device.

Jessica just shrugged as she swung to the street with Daredevil before breaking into a run towards the building. As soon as they arrived, they saw Power Man leaning against a pair of double doors which appeared to be trying to open.

“What took you two so long?” Power Man asked.

Jessica and Daredevil just stared at Power Man displeased with how cocky he was being. Of course, with Daredevil it was more staring in Power Man’s direction than anything.

“Let’s go take out some mercenaries,” Power Man said, “on 3, 2…”

He then backed away from the door and both Daredevil and Jessica Jones attacked the mercenaries that burst through the doorway. Daredevil flipped in the air kicking some of them, and used his weapon to thwack at his enemies. Jessica just kicked and punched. Power Man on the other hand used his shields to block incoming attacks from the mercenaries as he delivering punches of his own. Once all the nearby mercenaries were down, only the three heroes were left standing.

“You hear Power Man’s sister?” Jessica asked.

“Quiet,” Daredevil said as he used his enhanced hearing to listen for telltale signs of kidnapped women. Eventually he found them.

“This way,” Daredevil said as he ran down the corridor. Power Man and Jessica stayed on his heel the entire way through. However, they suddenly stopped when a wall to their right in front of them exploded inward. Standing in the hole was a bald man in a yellow shirt and black pants that looked like Mike Colter and a blonde haired man wearing green casual clothes and had a glowing right fist that looked like Finn Jones.

“Jessica?” the bald african american man said, “I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“Matt?” the one with the glowing fist said, “I thought you were dead?”

“It’s a long story,” Daredevil said, “I’d rather tell it.”

“Luke,” Jessica said, “I could say the same to you, but what’s the point.”

“You all know each other I take it,” Power Man said looking at the four of them.

“We worked together once,” the glowing fisted one said, “who are you?”

“I’m Power Man,” Power Man said holding out a hand, “and you are?”

“I’m the Immortal Iron Fist,” the man said.

“The what?” Power Man asked.

“Long story,” Iron Fist replied, “Tell it to you another time.”

“Right,” Power Man said, “Let’s go save my sister.”

With that they all followed Daredevil through the nuthouse searching for Sara. Eventually they found the area that the mercenaries and the woman who had abducted Sara were keeping the women they have abducted for a while.

“Oh my god,” Jessica said, “this is so much worse than what I thought.”

“We have to free all of them,” Luke Cage said as he balled his fists.

“If we do that now,” Daredevil said, “they’d just end up captured again. We have to use the law to free them.”

“Does it look like the law has helped them at all?!” Power Man said angrily, “All these women have been abducted and are clearly being used for sexual pleasure! They all have price tags on them as well! I will not stand for this!”

With that he walked to the release switch and flipped it allowing all the doors to open. He then began looking into each cell for his sister and freeing the women. No matter how hard he looked, he couldn’t find her.

“Son of a bitch!” Power Man yelled as he punched a hole in the wall closest to him.

“I know where she is,” Jessica suddenly said while looking at a folder she found on a desk that was placed in the room for a guard to keep an eye on the soon to be sex slaves.

“Where?!” demanded Power Man.

“She’s at…” Jessica said, “43rd and Main, house 309.”

“Good luck rescuing your sister,” Iron Fist said to Power Man before he and Luke escorted the women to safety.

“You can’t just break into someone’s house,” Daredevil said to Power Man, “you need to go with the law this time. I know someone in the police force that can rescue her.”

**With Sara…**

Sara was getting weaker each time she came. She has slowly begun to lose her ability to think as pain began to take the forefront of her mind. That was her abductor’s plan however, and said abductor had just returned with some tattooing gear. The abductor smiled at Sara’s expression which was glazed, slutty, and whatnot.

“I think now is the perfect time to mark you as mine, fuckslut,” the abductor said. Suddenly, something exploded in her house which was above them as they were in the basement. The abductor frowned as she put the tattooing gear down, pulled out a gun and headed towards the basement door. Fortunately for Sara, the explosion forced her back to consciousness. She was so pissed off that she managed to slide her arm free of one of the cuffs. However, her other arm refused to get free. So she had to pull her feet up till they were touching the ceiling as she pulled. Eventually, she managed to free herself. She then used the chain which was still hooked to her right arm’s cuff as a whip. Once the chain wrapped itself around the woman’s neck, Sara pulled back forcing the woman onto her back. Sara then walked over to her and pulled… hard until she heard a snapping sound. As she began to fall unconscious due to the exhaustion she collapsed to the floor. However, she managed to fire the woman’s gun without even getting her prints on it. The next thing she knew, she was in a hospital and sitting next to her was her brother.

“Hey,” her brother said with a smile of relief, “how are you feeling?”

“I feel like I’ve over-sexed myself,” Sara smiled back, “but other than that, I’m fine.”

“That’s nice to know,” Soron replied.

Any further conversation was halted when a knocking sound came at the door. At the door stood a fairly chubby main with short combed back hair wearing a suit and tie.

“Hi?” the siblings said in unison.

“Hi,” the man replied, “I’m Foggy Nelson, and I’m going to be your lawyer for today.”

“I don’t need a lawyer,” Sara said no longer smiling.

“I’m sorry,” Foggy said genuinely, “but you’re being charged with murder.”

“What are you talking about?” Soron asked frowning.

“The woman who had abducted your sister happened to be the daughter of a very prestigious politician,” Foggy explained, “and your sister killed her. If it wasn’t a politician’s relative, then she wouldn’t be getting arrested for defending herself.”

“Son of a bitch,” snarled Soron angrily.

Before anything more could be said a familiar person showed up. It was Captain America wearing the uniform from Infinity War. Foggy jumped when he felt that someone was behind him.

“I need your help,” Cap said to both Soron and Sara as he walked in once Foggy got out of the way.

“You can’t just-” Foggy began.

“Son,” Cap said looking at him, “don’t.”

“What kind of help do you need?” Soron asked.

“A doomsday weapon is being built in Latveria,” Cap explained, “I can’t destroy it on my own.”

Soron and Sara then looked at each other before looking back at Cap with the same thought in their heads. There was no way in hell that they were going to reject such a mission like this.

“We’re in,” they said in unison.


	2. Beginnings Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America and my two OCs sneak into Doctor Doom's castle to destroy the doomsday weapon. however, the stealth aspect of the mission fails and they then go head to head with doombots. They manage to survive until Doom himself showed.

Beginnings Part 2

 

Captain America, Power Man, and Sara, who calls herself Dark Shot when she’s in her hero suit, sat in a Quinjet on the way to Latveria in order to stop Victor Von Doom aka Doctor Doom from using the doomsday device that’s being built. Dark Shot’s outfit is just like Artemis’ from Young Justice minus the arrow emblem, and wears a mask on her face just like Arrow’s Dinah Drake Black Canary’s. Dark Shot was currently polishing her katana that she always has strapped to her back alongside her quiver full of arrows. Dark Shot may use archery for the most part, but she’s no stranger to using a katana. Especially, after her life as a member of the Hand. Well, remnants of the Hand. However, after Iron Fist saved her from the Hand Dark Shot had sworn that she would do whatever she could to protect the world. Power Man received his powers at a company called Roxxon which was brought down by the combined efforts of Captain America’s Secret Avengers and Iron Man’s Avengers without either team knowing about it. Captain America saved Power Man once he saw him save a blonde girl that had a glowing dagger in her hand.

“What exactly are we up against, Cap?” Power Man asked from a passenger seat.

“What do either of you know about Latveria’s tyrant leader, Victor Von Doom?” Cap asked in return.

“Not much,” the siblings admitted in unison.

“Before Ultron happened,” Cap explained, “some of tony’s tech was stolen, and from what my intel suggests. Doom made his own suit based off of the Iron Man tech, but stronger. Not only that, but Doom also has robots that follow his every command.”

“And the doomsday weapon?” Power Man asked.

“All my intel suggests is that if used by any nation,” Cap replied, “it’ll destroy the whole world.”

“Ah,” Power Man said, “So, business as usual then.”

“Pretty much,” Cap agreed.

Silence then took over the flight as they thought on how important this mission actually was. Power Man messed with his shields, Dark Shot polished her arrows, sharpened her arrows, and inspected her bow as she had nothing to do. Captain America just kept his eyes on the sky, and the several gauges on the dash.

**Meanwhile, at Latveria…**

Victor Von Doom walking down a corridor in his castle as he headed to the laboratory where the device he and his scientists were building. Victor Von Doom wore a greed hood connected a to a green cape, and a green tunic. All that was under a metallic technological exosuit. It looked exactly as it does in the Fantastic 4 movies that casted Julian McMahon as Doctor Doom. When he arrived at the laboratory, he thrust the double doors open which announced his presence. He surveyed the laboratory which had his scientists at computers, fiddling with the device, and at chalkboards doing equations.

“How long till the device is fully operational?” Doom demanded as he walked towards the lead scientist.

“O-o-o-oh,” the scientist said nervously, “we have only managed to successfully use it on a rabbit.”

“What about the human trials?” Doom asked narrowing his eyes.

“I’m sorry sir,” the scientist said still nervous, “but using a prototype device like this on a human is sorely unethical. I-i-i-i can’t take part in such trials.”

“Then you’ll be the first test subject,” Doom said as two doombots dropped to the ground and picked him up. The scientist cried out and pleaded for mercy, but the doombots didn’t care as they were… well… robots. The doombots then threw him into the room with the ring-like device.

“Congratulations,” Doom said to the scientist, “your compliance will ensure that Latveria survives and that your family does too.”

At that, Doom activated the device and then what looked like water gushed out of the ring prompting the scientist to duck under it. With a nervous look back, the scientist slowly walked to the ring. Doom got impatient and pressed a button causing a powerful fan to blow into the scientist forcing him to go flying into the blue puddle like energy.

“Well?” Doom asked as he looked at the scientist tracking the results.

“It…” the scientist said nervously, “was a failure. He died on impact with the event horizen.”

“Hmm,” Doom said emotionlessly, “keep trying till you get it right. I don’t care how many die in the process.”

Doom then turned around and left the laboratory leaving them alone to their own thoughts. The scientists were relieved that Doom was no longer in the same room as them though. Victor Von Doom is just too damn terrifying.

**Later, in the Quinjet…**

Captain America looked at the gps on the dashboard, and saw that they were getting close to Latveria. He activated stealth mode for the jet, and suddenly it became as if they were invisible. Fortunately, Shuri had upgraded the cloaking tech some time before the events of Infinity War happened so the Latverian sensors didn’t detect them at all.

“Get ready people,” Cap said as he started flying towards an area on the ground away from the castle, “We’ll be ground side in 5… 4… 3… 2…”

As soon as they landed, they got out of the seats and headed to the ramp which opened up.

“Dark Shot,” Cap said looking at her, “you scout ahead. Let us know if you see anything we should be ready for. Power Man, you’re with me.”

Dark Shot nodded once before running off ahead of them. She stayed as straight as possible as the castle was somewhere ahead of her. She eventually had to climb a tree so she could get a better vantage. Once she had climbed to the top of the tallest tree around she looked for danger, paths to take, and anything else important. It was faint, but she could hear cries for mercy coming from somewhere away from the castle. She pulled out a spyglass and looked through it. When she saw what the cries were about she widened her eyes. Robots were grabbing random citizens and flying off into the air towards the castle. She followed them, and noticed a way for them to enter stealthily. She pulled out a zipline arrow and fired it. It hit its target which was right above the sneaky entrance. She proceeded to zipline down to the door. As soon as she had landed, she fired another zipline arrow, but this time towards Cap and Power Man. Cap and Power Man stopped as soon as they heard a thudding sound. When they saw what caused the noise, they raised an eyebrow before following the zipline to a spot on the castle where a small black figure was waving. Power Man and Cap then climbed up the zipline one at a time, and only entered the castle when they were all there.

“Follow my lead,” Cap said as he lead them through the castle staying out of sight. Eventually, they reached a room that had a window to the laboratory. When they looked inside they saw the ring device, and that each citizen that was thrown against it died.

“That can’t be the doomsday device…” Power Man said quietly, “because if it is… then it’s not nearly as powerful as your intel suggested, Cap.”

_ “Intruder!” _ shouted a mechanized voice from behind them.

“So much for stealth,” Dark Shot muttered as both Power Man and Cap blocked multiple laser attacks with their arm shields. Dark Shot quickly pulled out her bow and an arrow, aimed it at the doombot’s head, and fired. The arrow embedded itself in the doombot’s forehead causing it to terminate. Unfortunately, the damage was already done. All of the doombots as well as Victor Von Doom himself knew of their intrusion of his castle and country.

Another doombot arrived and Power Man immediately leaped at it, picked it up and slammed its back on his knee breaking it in half. However, the doomboy was still active and grabbed Power Man with the intent to fire a laser from its eyes into him. However, that idea was quickly stomped out by Dark Shot bashing it in the face with her bow knocking its head off.

“Next time,” Dark Shot said, “go for the head.”

“Just like for zombies,” Power Man nodded as he dropped the headless torso, “gotcha.”

“We need to get into that laboratory,” Cap said turning to the window as almost all the citizens had been killed by the device, “now.”

Power Man smirked before he kicked hard at the glass shattering it. Cap then leaped into the room and immediately punched one doombot knocking it back before backhanding another, and spartan kicking a third. Power Man quickly followed suit while Dark Shot fired arrow after arrow at the doombots.

**With Doom…**

Victor Von Doom was currently sitting in his throne with a bored expression as he stared at a holographic security footage of Captain America and two others fighting off his doombots as they did their best to get to the ring device. Eventually, he got up from his throne and headed towards the laboratory.

**A few minutes later…**

Captain America, Power Man, and Dark Shot were all back to back as they stood ready to fight the doombots that were surrounding them. Dark Shot had to resort to using her katana as the robots had made it difficult to not shoot them without accidentally killing either her brother or Cap. Good thing her katana was made out of vibranium otherwise it’d be very damaged right about now.

“Congratulations,” said a cocky voice, “You have survived this long against my doombots with just the three of you. Looks like I’ll have make newer models.”

They all looked up to see Victor Von Doom standing their with his arms crossed and looking pissed as well as impressed.

“Victor Von Doom!” Cap said, “you need to shut down your doomsday device.”

“And why is that?” Doom asked while thinking  _ Captain America believes it’s a doomsday weapon? Typical. _

“If anybody uses this weapon,” Cap explained, “it’ll destroy the whole world. Too much is at stake for you to steal control of the world via terrorist threats.”

“True,” Doom said as he walked down towards them, “except it’s not a weapon.”

“Then what is it?” Cap asked narrowing his eyes.

“This,” Doom said gesturing to the ring device, “is a gateway of sorts. I am designing it to allow Latveria to survive.”

“Latveria is the people not the monarch,” Cap said angrily.

“That…” Doom said narrowing his eyes, “is for me to decide.”

“Destroy the device,” Cap said to Power Man and Dark Shot, “I’ll handle Doom.”

“Oh,” Doom laughed, “you’ll handle me, will you?”

“I’d like to see you try,” Doom added with a snarl. That was when Cap spartan kicked Doom knocking him back. Cap then proceeded to punch at doom three times before delivering a spinning kick.

“You’re good,” Doom said cockily as he grabbed Cap’s foot, “but I’m better.”

Doom proceeded to lift up on Cap’s leg and blasted him once he was in the air. As the force of the blast thrust him back, Doom activated the ring device via his right gauntlet just before Captain America rammed into Power Man and Dark Shot knocking them into the active portal after the event horizen stabilized.

**About 45 second earlier…**

Power Man watched as Cap knocked Doom back before he turned his attention to the portal and began trying to rip into the device. It was impossible as the device was made of adamantium. Literally the only things that could destroy it are Wolverine’s claws and Deadpool’s katanas. Dark shot however, was trying to disrupt the circuitry. Unfortunately, they were too late as the portal activated. They both had to duck as the portal whooshed out like a geyser before the event horizon settled. They stood up just in time to be knocked into it by Cap who came flying at them.

“Any results?” Doom called over to the scientist from earlier.

“It…” the scientist said with evident relief, “it works.”

“Excellent,” Doom said pleased as he walked towards the open doors.

“You may all go home now,” Doom said, “but, tell me this first. Is there any way back for those three?”

“No, sir,” a scientist said shaking his head, “wherever they’re going is going to be their new home.”

Doom sighed at how good life has been as of late… minus the small interruption of Captain America and his two friends.

**Inside the portal…**

Captain America, Power Man, and Dark Shot all tossed and turned inside of the strange tunnel they were flying through. It didn’t really feel like flying to be honest. In fact it felt more like they were falling. They had no idea where they were going, and only knew that they had no directional control. Eventually, they arrived at the other end of the tunnel and when they did they fell onto a street in a city. They had each fallen on their backs, and they could see the portal which now looked like a swirling blue vortex vanish.

“Oh,” Power Man groaned as he slowly stood up, “That felt nice. As fun as that was… let’s not do it again.”

“Where…” Dark Shot asked as she too stood up, “Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” Cap replied, “but it is clearly Earth.”

There were random civilians looking up at the sky with terrified expressions on their faces, people with wings flying around in the sky, and there was a giant ship fairly high up in the sky too. It was moving fairly slowly as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know. much shorter than the previous chapter, but tbh i didn't really want the previous chapter to be that long. it just was.


	3. Starcrossed Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Captain America, Power Man, and Dark Shot all escape alongside the Justice League from the Thanagarian prison ship. They then hurry on back to the Batcave to come up with a plan of attack against the Thanagarians.

Starcrossed Part 1

 

Captain America, Power Man, and Dark Shot appeared to be acquiring the wrong attention as the winged people were flying closer to them, and what appeared to be a hover tank was coming their way.

“Run or fight?” Power Man asked Cap as he stared at the winged people.

“Run,” Cap replied.

At that they broke off down the street, but when they turned a corner they jerked to a stop as they spotted another tank. They then turned around and ran the other way, but as they did so they saw a third tank. No matter where they went, they were surrounded.

“Humans!” said one of the winged people floating in the air, “you are under arrest!”

“For what?!” Power Man yelled, “We haven’t done anything to you!!”

“For continuing your ‘superhero’ life,” the winged man said.

“We will NOT surrender!” Cap yelled at the birdman, “We will fight.”

The birdman merely smirked as the winged people all fired some sort of laser at them immediately rendering them unconscious.

**In the prison ship…**

Six members of the Justice League, some of Earth’s greatest heroes, had been defeated. They had been betrayed by Hawkgirl, one of their own. Trapped in a sphere of red sun radiation lay Superman who wore the outfit from the live action Justice League movie. In another cell, Wonder Woman, Princess of the Amazons, was bound to a pole by her own indestructible Lasso of Truth. She wore the outfit from the live action Wonder Woman movie. Near her cell was the Flash, the Fastest Man Alive, pinned to the ground by gravity generators. He wore the outfit from CW’s The Flash Season 5. Across from him lay the Martian Manhunter, the Last Son of Mars, held by metals that he could not phase through. He looked like the Arrowverse version. At the end of the hall were the cells of Batman, the World’s Greatest Detective, and Green Lantern. The Lantern had been stripped of his power ring which made him helpless, and Batman was simply not seen as a threat. Batman wore the outfit from from Justice League: War. A sense of defeat hung in the air, along with silence.

The silence was ended as two bird people entered the room wearing futuristic medieval armor colored black with gold outlines. One of them was a man and had a black goatee on his face, while the other was a woman and happened to be Hawkgirl. Behind the two were some more bird people carrying unconscious forms of three humans stripped of their weapons. Captain America and Power Man no longer had their shields. Dark Shot was helpless now that she didn’t have her bow, arrows, and vibranium katana.

The first two bird people that had entered the room stopped by Superman’s cell to look in attracting his attention.

“Traitor!” Superman shouted as he rushed towards the barricade, but was prevented from reaching it by the high tech shackles that had his arms chained.

They watched as Superman gave up trying to get to them after a few minutes of him straining against the shackles. The one with the goatee was the first to resume walking down the cell block with Hawkgirl soon following.

“Look at them,” sneered the goatee guy as they passed by each cell, “weak, useless, broken.”

“It would have been difficult to storm their watchtower without the access codes you provided,” goatee guy continued as they walked past Wonder Woman’s cell.

“Also,” goatee guy continued as they stopped at Lantern’s cell and looked in, “your analysis of their weaknesses was most helpful.”

“That one,” goatee guy added as he held up a green ring in his golden gloved hand, “he’s nothing without his toy.”

“Don’t underestimate them,” Hawkgirl said looking at goatee guy.

“You’re right,” goatee guy said sneering as he pulled out a blaster, “perhaps we should make sure they are not a threat.”

“Better still,” goatee guy added as he handed the gun to Hawkgirl, “perhaps you should.”

Hawkgirl grabbed the blaster and looked at it before she looked at goatee guy sternly.

“The point of this occupation is to keep peace while we finish our mission,” Hawkgirl said as she handed back the blaster, “If we kill Earth’s heroes the natives will revolt.”

“Our best plan,” Hawkgirl continued as she walked off, “is to build the shield, and then go.”

“Make sure they’re well taken care of,” Hawkgirl added over her shoulder without stopping. Goatee guy just smirked behind her back.

**Later…**

A guard in red armor walked in carrying food and headed over to Wonder Woman’s cell. He opened the door before he walked in and pressed a button to lower WW’s pole. After she was on her knees, the guard through the plate which had tentacles, eyeballs, and who knows what else on it.

“How am I supposed to feed myself tied up like this?” WW asked after she looked up from staring at the food.

“Not my problem,” the guard said before he turned to leave.

“It will be if Hawkgirl finds out you disobeyed her orders?” WW said smiling behind his back.

“I know my duties,” the guard said before he took another couple steps to the door.

“Then I guess you’ll have to feed me,” WW said already having come up with a plan on how to escape stopping. The guard suddenly stopped and turned back towards her slowly.

“Don’t be afraid little man,” WW said, “I won’t bite.”

“Mind your tongue woman,” the guard said pulling out a knife as he walked over to her and pressed the edge against her throat, “I fear nothing.”

He then lowered the knife slowly before he stabbed it into a tentacle.

“Eat,” he said after he brought the tentacle up to her. Instead of chomping down on the tentacle, she sank her teeth into his hand causing him to cry out in pain as he jerked backward. The pain caused him to let go of the dagger which flipped up into the air. WW expertly caught the dagger’s handle in her mouth as the guard fell onto his back. She stood back up as the guard got back to his feet and then ran at her. However, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed hard before headbutting him rendering him unconscious. She looked over at the panel and spat the knife at it. As soon as the knife hit it, the panel sparked from the damage. Following that, the pillar she was tied to descended into the ground allowing her freedom from her rope and it.

Captain America woke up in time to see WW run out of her cell. After the alert of a breach in security was sounded, guards fired lasers from their spears at her. Captain America was impressed at how easily she was blocking the lasers with her bracelets.

“Diana!” Batman yelled drawing both of their attention, “the forcefield!”

WW ran over to Batman’s cell and smashed the panel allowing him to escape. She then resumed blocking the laser blasts as Batman hid behind her.

“Free the others,” WW said prompting him to run over to the nearest cell and deliver a spinning kick at a panel destroying it. WW on the other hand, took to the air and flew at some incoming bird people. She kept blocking the laser blasts till she punched one of them hard enough to knock him out and send him to the ground. She immediately turned to her right as the other bird man attacked.

“I feel like I just ran a marathon on Jupiter,” Flash groaned as he slowly got to his feet.

“You can rest later,” Batman said as Flash grabbed an unconscious guard’s keys to free batman from the cuffs.

Power Man finally woke up, and when he did he fell onto his ass as a guard was fried by the force shield keeping him in the cell. Standing next to the unconscious guard was Batman.

“Uh…” Power Man said as he stood up, “thanks?”

“You can thank me by helping us escape this place,” Batman said before he ducked an incoming slash from a high tech axe and proceeded to spin around the guard so he could bash him in the neck with his right elbow.

“Fine with me,” Powe Man said as he leaped into another guard and spartan kicked him into the cell across from him. Said cell held his sister who was slowly coming to.

“Soron?” Dark Shot asked when she looked at him and then the commotion, “what’s going on, and why are these people dressed strangely?”

“No idea sis,” Power Man replied before he turned around in time to deliver a right hook on an incoming guard.

Power Man looked around till he saw a guy dressed in red and blue punching at a guard. He quickly grabbed a fallen guards axe and threw it into the back of the guard earning a frown from the blue and red guy as the guard fell down.

Captain America jumped up to grab the top of the doorway and swing kicked a guard that was attacking a guy dressed in a red and gold outfit with a lightning emblem on his chest. He then picked up a spear and threw it at another guard that had pinned WW against a wall. The next second later, more guards arrived. He was impressed with how WW was mopping up the floor with the guards.

Suddenly, the Flash sped off leaving behind an orange trail of lightning. For the Flash, time was in slow motion so it was pretty easy to get passed the guards defenses. He punched and kicked the guards over and over till they were down. However, there were enough guards for the other heroes to attack. Superman was now wielding a sledgehammer that was crackling with electricity, and Batman was weilding a chain mace that also crackled with electricity. Dark Shot had managed to grab a fallen spear and found out how to fire it. She took down several guard before they got too close, and she had to resort to using it as a quarterstaff while occasionally slashing necks of the guards. Suddenly. A guard carrying a laser rifle came flying in and Superman quickly threw his hammer at the guard causing him to misfire blasting a hole in the ship.

“We’re losing altitude fast!” WW yelled to the other heroes as she held onto the ship as to prevent herself from being sucked out, “We need to go! Now!”

Wonder Woman grabbed Captain America and Green Lantern, Superman grabbed Batman and Flash, and the Martian grabbed Power Man and Dark Shot. The three fliers flew them out of the hole in the ship as it began falling towards the ocean not far away from Metropolis. The Martian had now gotten strong enough to fly at least.

**Later, on the ground level of Metropolis…**

The Justice League, Captain America, Power Man, and Dark Shot had managed to evade the Thanagarian forces, and had found shelter in a closed clothing store. They all let out a sigh of relief that they were free from the Thanagarians. Dark Shot was not so relieved as they had left all their weaponry behind. Power Man was also not as happy because he had left his shields behind which were presents from Cap himself when Power Man joined his team after the events of Infinity War.

“That x-ray vision working yet?” GL asked Superman.

“Just enough to see hawk soldiers still patrolling the skies,” Superman replied after a few seconds of looking.

“They’ll have the whole city covered by now,” the Martian said grimly.

“Who knows?” Flash spoke up, “Maybe they’ll get tired and go home?”

Everyone looked at him hoping he was not being serious, because they all knew that the Thanagarians wouldn’t.

“Yeah, I know,” Flash defended himself, “but a little optimism at a time like this couldn’t hurt.”

Before anyone could speak up, a booming voice could be heard coming from somewhere outside the building.

“THIS IS THE VOICE OF THE THANAGARIAN OCCUPATIONAL AUTHORITY,” the voice said, “THE JUSTICE LEAGUE AND THREE OTHERS DRESSED IN BLACK ARE ESCAPED PRISONERS. THEY ARE VIOLATORS OF OUR MARTIAL LAW. THEY ARE TO BE CONSIDERED AN ENEMY, AND DEALT WITH ON SIGHT. ANY PERSON OR PERSONS FOUND AIDING OR HARBORING THEM… WILL BE SUMMARILY PUNISHED.”

“Okay,” Flash said dejected, “so much for optimism.”

“For the time being,” Batman said attracting everyone’s attention, “We’re gonna have to go underground.”

“How exactly do we do that?” WW asked, “when the entire planet is looking for us?”

“They’re looking for the Justice League,” the martian spoke up while touching the sleeve of something.

“Without our costumes,” the martian said transforming into an African American man wearing black, “we are merely ordinary citizens.”

“Hold on a second!” Dark Shot said with her arms raising her arms up a bit, “what about the whole secret identity thing?”

“Barry Allen,” Batman said pointing to Flash.

“Clark Kent,” Batman continued pointing to Superman.

“Bruce Wayne,” Batman finished as he removed his cowl, “Now is not the time to worry about secrets.”

“Show off,” Flash said removing his cowl revealing that he looks like Grant Gustin.

“He’s right,” Captain America said finally speaking, “I’m Steve Rogers, and the two behind me are siblings. Their names are Sara and Soron MacLeod.”

Wonder Woman widened her eyes for a second when she heard Cap say his name. The name “Steve” reminded her so much of the first man she loved… who died during the first year of the Justice League.

“How exactly is Cap supposed to go underground?” Soron asked now that his mask had been removed, “The…”

“Thanagarians,” Sara said.

“Right,” Soron nodded, “The Thanagarians know Cap’s face?”

“Easy,” Superman said, “shave the beard and wear some glasses. Works for me.”

**A few minutes later…**

Wonder woman now wore a light blue shirt, blue jeans, and was in the process of smoothing out her ponytail. The african american man had put a stocking cap on his head, a hoodie over a black shirt and a shade of green pants on his legs. Clark Kent was now wearing his usual blue suit and tie including glasses as he does when dressed as Clark Kent. Bruce was now wearing a black coat over a grey turtleneck and had grey pants on. Barry wore a jacket colored similarly to the african american’s pants which was over a white t-shirt and had blue jeans on with running shoes on his feet. Soron now was wearing a jean jacket over a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black running shoes, and had a duffle bag with his uniform inside. Sara dressed similarly, except her clothes were all black, and she had her uniform in a duffel bag as well. Cap had managed to shave his beard, put on a brown jacket over a white t-shirt, put on blue jeans and running shoes. He also wore glasses on his face… after superman popped out the lenses of course. He also had a duffle bag with his uniform inside. A minute later they were looking out of an alleyway as Thanagarians flew around.

“Split up,” John Stewart said, “They’ll be looking for nine of of us. Not in group of three.”

“Our rendezvous point?” the martian asked.

“We’re about thirty miles from Gotham City,” Bruce decided, “We can regroup at my house there, but try and keep a low profile.”

Batman, Sara, and Soron then walked off in one direction while Diana and Steve walked off in another leaving John Stewart, the Martian, Clark and, and Barry behind.

“Thirty miles through hawk infested territory,” Barry said skeptically as the martian and Clark walked off, “No problem.”

He and John then began walking off as well.

**Later, with Diana and Steve…**

Steve and Diana were walking down a sidewalk when they stopped as they saw a Thanagarian terrorizing a couple of civilians.

“Your identification,” said the Thanagarian as he pulled the purse away from the civilian woman.

“Hey!” exclaimed the civilian man, “Leave her alone!”

That only got him rewarded with a push to the ground causing him to grunt in pain.

Diana was about to head over to them when Steve stopped her as he said, “Ma’am, don’t.”

“You would stand here and do nothing?!” Diana demanded.

“We can’t risk a confrontation here,” Steve said even though he was itching to teach that alien thug a lesson.

“Hey bird-heads!” yelled a caucasian civilian teen from a rooftop, “go back to where you came from!”

“Get off our planet!” the teen added as he and his african american buddy threw rocks at the Thanagarians.

The Thanagarian proceeded to pull out a blaster and shoot the area the teen was at. That caused a piece of the area that was shot to break off from the building and begin falling towards the two harassed civilians. Diana immediately hurried over to the civilians and flew them out of harm’s way. The Thanagarians stared with wide eyes at what Diana did, and got themselves knocked out by Steve who spin kicked one Thanagarian and proceeded to grab another and throw it against the building.

“Over there!” yelled a Thanagarian, “It’s the fugitives!”

Diana and Steve then broke out in a run as two Thanagarians chased them while blasting at them missing every shot.

“So much for blending in,” Steve remarked as they ran before turning a corner.

Diana immediately went for a lamp post while Steve just ran passed it. As soon as Steve heard an grunt of pain behind him, he turned and saw Diana standing near some unconscious Thanagarians and a lamp post on the ground. Two more Thanagarians appeared and fired at her, but Steve quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her out of line of fire. They both then ran alongside each other down the sidewalk, and saw an arabic man walked out of a restaurant.

“In here!” the man called to them. When they got to him they stopped and looked behind themselves for a second before hurrying in.

“Please hurry,” the man said.

“We can’t stay here,” Steve said as he and Diana were escorted to a table and chairs, “if they find you helping us…”

“Here,” the man said, “Sit here.”

An arabic woman quickly appeared and wrapped a cloth of sorts around Diana’s ponytail on the top of her head. She was finished as soon as three Thanagarians barged into the restaurant. Diana instinctively pulled Steve into a kiss, who was startled at first but went with it to hide from the Thanagarians. The restaurant owner on the other hand walked up to the Thanagarians.

“We’re looking for a dark haired woman and lighter haired man,” the Thanagarian said.

“If perhaps you could be more specific,” the Arabic man said as he gestured throughout the whole restaurant.

“Has anyone entered here recently?” the Thanagarian asked.

“No,” the Arabic man replied.

“What about those two?” the Thanagarian asked as he pointed at Steve and Diana.

“Ah ha,” the Arabic man said, “The lovebirds. Been here for hours.”

“Let’s move on,” the Thanagarian said in disappointment before he and the other two Thanagarians left the restaurant. As soon as they left Diana and Steve stopped kissing and moved back from each other.

“Sorry,” Diana said.

“It’s alright,” Steve said, “I just don’t want you to think we can ever happen. My friends and I have to get back home… somehow.”

“What are you talking about?” Diana asked confused.

“Tell you about it later,” Steve replied.

**Later, at Wayne Manor…**

Steve and Diana stepped up to the door of Bruce’s mansion and rang the doorbell.

“I know a guy who had a mansion,” Steve remarked, “He and I used to be friends. Then he did something stupid and blamed how our friendship ended on me. Still one of the best men I knew, though.”

Before Diana could speak the door opened and an elderly man with a small black mustache looked at them.

“Hi,” Steve said, “We’re here to see Bruce Wayne. We’re associates of his.”

“Of course,” the old man said as he stepped aside, “Master Bruce is expecting you.”

As soon as Steve and Diana entered the house, Alfred began escorting them to where they needed to go.

“This way please,” Alfred said.

“So how long have you been here?” Diana asked curious as she and Steve followed him.

“I’ve been in service here since the Master was in diapers,” the old man answered as they stopped at a grandfather clock. The old man then opened the grandfather clock’s door and pressed a button on the inside which slid it to the side revealing a doorway. Steve didn’t react at all, as Tony had much more shocking and high tech secret doors.

“You’re guests have arrived, sir,” Alfred said once they reached the top of the stairs that lead to the batcave itself.

“Thank you, Alfred,” Bruce said from his chair at the Batcomputer as Steve and Diana began walking down the stairs to the others. The only two that were missing, were Barry and John.

“What took you two so long?” Bruce asked.

“Had a little trouble with Thanagarians,” Steve said nodding at Soron and Sara. The latter still grouching about her loss of weapons.

“Two more guests have arrived, sir,” alfred called from the top of the stairs as once again two people began walking down the stairs towards the group. This time Alfred walked down with them.

“You’re late,” Bruce remarked looking at them.

“Well, hello to you too,” John said sarcastically.

“Wow,” Barry said looking at the place, “This place is huge!”

He then noticed the stuffed dinosaur which caught his attention.

“Hey!” barry said in aw, “That’s a giant dinosaur!”

“And I thought Batman was the detective,” the old man said dryly from behind him before he turned and walked off. Barry then headed to the rest of the group.

“We were just speculating why the Thanagarians are really here,” the martian said to Steve, Diana, John, and Barry when everyone had assembled.

“Obviously not to protect us,” Clark said.

“But if the Gordanians aren’t actually anywhere near Earth why do they need to build that forcefield?” Diana asked.

“If it is a forcefield,” Bruce said.

“We’re new to this whole scenario,” Soron spoke up, “so, would you like to… I don’t know… fill us in?”

“The Thanagarians came to Earth under the pretense that they were here to help defend it,” Bruce explained as he brought up news footage of the day they had arrived, “but we later found out, that they weren’t entirely truthful. The ship that first arrived was Gordanian, but the Gordanians we found inside it… were already dead before the Thanagarians shot down their ship.”

“Then what is it?” Steve asked.

“I can tell you,” said a voice familiar to the League forcing even Bruce to lose his calm demeanor as he looked to the shadows where a winged woman was walking into the light.

“You’ve got a lot of nerve showing up here,” Clark said as he removed his glasses walking forward a few steps.

“We should thank you,” Diana said angrily as she too took a few steps forward, “It saves us from having to hunt you down.”

Steve, Soron, and Sara also prepared to fight in case they should. Their first impressions of the Thanagarians wasn’t very great, but Steve still wanted to see the good in people. That’s why he didn’t make any moves toward Hawkgirl.

“I didn’t come here to fight,” Hawkgirl said to them, “I came to help.”

“Hawk people all over the planet,” Barry said angrily, “Martial law, us getting chased like dogs. I don’t think we can take much more of your help.”

“The situation is worse than you think,” Hawkgirl said as she walked towards Bruce, “They’re building a hyperspace bypass. When its activated it’ll destroy the planet and everything on it.”

“Here,” Hawkgirl said as she handed an alien looking device, “This has all the information on the project. Believe me, I didn’t know the magnitude of Talak’s plans.”

“We’ll check it out,” Bruce said reluctantly and distrustfully before he turned around as he added, “there’s the door.”

Everyone except for John walked past Hawkgirl completely ignoring her. Steve, Soron, and Sara were already close to the batcomputer, so they didn’t have to move anywhere.

“Aren’t you going to turn your back on me too?” Hawkgirl asked before she turned around to see John Stewart.

“Last time I let my guard down,” John replied distrustfully and angrily, “you sucker punched me.”

“It wasn’t personal,” Hawkgirl tried to assure him.

“Keep telling yourself that,” John said bitterly.

“I did what I thought was right then,” Hawkgirl said as she walked up to him, “and that’s what I’m doing now.”

She then reached into a pocket and pulled out a green ring with the symbol of a lantern engraved on it. That caused John to stare at it in surprise before looking up at her still angry. He then grabbed it and held it up before Hawkgirl stepped back and flapped once to get herself into the air and flew out of the batcave as John looked up after her.

**With the Thanagarians…**

“We’re triangulating her position from the tracking device you planted on her,” said a Thanagarian grunt while typing on a keyboard, “I have a fix on the location.”

The screen they were looking at changed to a map with a red dot centered on a specific location.

“Ready the strike squad,” the Thanagarian officer with the goatee said with a victorious grin, “This time they will not escape.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please do leave a kudos if you like it, bookmark it to find the story quickly, and leave comments/reviews saying your opinion of the story. if you have a bad opinion of it then please do keep it to yourself.


	4. Starcrossed Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shayera chooses the right side. Heroes are victorious.

Starcrossed Part 2

 

The entire team stared with their eyes fixed on the batcomputer as it depicted a simulation of the “shield” being used to destroy the Earth.

“Ingenious,” Bruce remarked from his chair.

“Yeah,” Clark said as he took off his glasses, “I’m impressed. Let’s go wreck it.”

“How?” John asked as he gestured towards the screen, “It’s behind a forcefield.”

“A forcefield controlled from the command chair,” Bruce said as he typed on the batcomputer. The next second later, the screen showed a Thanagarian construction and highlighted a certain part of it.

“Go shut it down,” Bruce continued, “I’ll take care of the generator.”

“That thing’s the size of a city,” Barry asked skeptically, “What are you going to do? Throw a batarang at it?”

“Something like that,” Bruce said cryptically. Suddenly, the sound of an explosion could be heard from upstairs.

“She sold us out!” John said angrily, “I knew we couldn’t trust her.”

Bruce then got up and headed towards one of the cases that he stores his spare suits. Specifically the one from the actual cartoon series of Justice League: Unlimited.

“Proximity sensors were triggered a moment ago,” Bruce said as he opened the case, “suit up.”

The Martian shifted back to his normal form while John Stewart used his ring to form his GL suit on his person. Steve Rogers, Soron MacLeod, and Sara MacLeod hurried to places they could change privately while Diana merely took her clothes off as she was somehow wearing her armor/suit underneath. Clark did the same. Barry held up his right fist which had a ring on it with the emblem of the Flash. A second later the suit popped out and he sped into it. Steve Rogers reappeared now wearing his Captain America suit with Soron and Sara having changed into their hero suits as well.

“Everyone,” Batman said as he put his cowl on, “hide. We’re going to ambush them.”

All of the heroes went into the shadows just as the door to the batcave exploded inwards. Two dozen Thanagarians marched in. Two of them were armed with heavy cannons while the rest wielded high tech swords, spears, and axes. One of them even had Sara’s vibranium sword, and two of them wore the shields that belonged to Cap and Power Man. None of them had Sara’s bow and quiver of arrows though due to their backs and the fact that they were low tech compared to the Thanagarian weapons.

“Spread out,” ordered goatee guy as the Thanagarians touched down on the cave floor, “They’re hiding here somewhere.”

One of the Thanagarians aimed what looked like a laser bazooka, but suddenly a green laser came from the shadows cutting the bazooka in half.

“Uh uh,” Green Lantern said as he walked into the light, “All through hiding.”

“Come and get some,” Green Lantern added as he raised his fist up.

The lead Thanagarian flew up into the air at the same time Green Lantern did and fired a blast of energy from the axe he was wielding, but missed and only hit the wall sending a some stalactites crashing down to the floor below. The other Thanagarians flew up to join him in taking down Green Lantern. One of the ones that flew up to fight GL was taken down by a blast of green energy. A golden rope flew towards another Thanagarian from behind and wrapped around his legs. Wonder Woman then swung him around right into Martian Manhunter who clotheslined him. An orange streak of lightning rendered one Thanagarian unconscious while another aimed a sidearm at him. However, Superman grabbed the gun crushing it causing the energy to burn the Thanagarian causing him to cry out in pain.

“Let’s use our inside voice,” Superman said before punching him causing him to fly back into a big stalactite. Said stalactite went falling down point first towards the ground.

Wonder Woman was right under it blocking blasts from Thanagarians, but didn’t even know it was going to crush her. It would have if Captain America hadn’t rammed into her pushing her out of harm’s way. One of the Thanagarians was currently firing a beam of violet energy at Flash, but as is expected he missed and only destroyed some of the trophy cases in the cave.

“You saved me,” Wonder Woman said to Captain America who was standing back up.

“Just doing my job,” CA said as he helped her up.

Across the room Flash was creating arm vortexes sending two Thanagarian women soldiers flying into the giant penny which fell down on top of them.

“Tails,” Flash said when he appeared on top of the penny, “I win.”

In another part of the cave a Thanagarian soldier fired his bazooka, but missed and ended up getting knocked down by Batman kicking him with his feet. As soon as Batman landed on the ground he threw three batarangs at three incoming soldiers. When the batarangs hit them, the batarangs began flashing red for some reason.

“Your weapons are pitiful,” one of the soldiers said unimpressed.

“Wait for it,” Batman replied. Suddenly, bats came from around Batman and swarmed them biting or scratching them with their talons.

Dark Shot dodged a Thanagarian’s slash and punched him hard in the side before spinning around and sweeping his leg out from underneath him. As he fell to the ground, he instinctively let go of Dark Shot’s katana allowing it to go flying into the air. Sars quickly grabbed the katana and proceeded to stab down at the Thanagarian. The Thanagarian was unable to do anything as Sara impaled him with her sword. In another area, Power Man blocked blasts with his shields that he had reacquired from a Thanagarian. When the Thanagarians got close enough he punched hard into them knocking them onto the ground. They were in so much pain that they couldn’t flap their wings in time to land softly. He looked down and saw that one of them wore Cap’s shields.

With Superman, he had just caught the axe blade of the Thanagarian officer and pulled sending him flying across the room into Mr. Freeze’s freeze gun’s trophy case. The soldier pushed himself up into a sitting position as Superman walked towards him. He then grabbed the freeze gun, aimed it at Superman, and squeezed the trigger sending out the arctic beam, but Superman used his super breath to blow it back at the soldier freezing him solid with a panicked expression on his face.

“Let’s go,” Batman said as he walked past the frozen soldier with Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and Martian Manhunter behind him in the air. Captain America, Dark shot close behind them on the ground with Power Man hurrying to catch up.

“Here,” Power Man said to Cap handing him the shields, “got these off of one of the bird people.”

Cap nodded once as he put the shields onto his arms where they would be of use. They walked out of the Batcave and found Alfred sweeping up shards of glass.

Alfred was sweeping up the glass as the Justice League, Captain America, Power Man, and Dark Shot came down the stairs.

“Mind the glass sir,” Alfred said as the heroes walked past.

“I want you, Superman, and Wonder Woman to go to the command ship and shut down the force field,” Batman said to Green Lantern once they reached the window.

“And the rest of us?” Martian Manhunter asked.

“You’re going to help me retake the watchtower,” Batman said to Martian Manhunter.

“Power Man will go with you,” Cap said, “Dark Shot and I will go with Lantern and the others.”

Batman regarded them for a second before he nodded in agreement.

“It’s crawling with Thanagarian soldiers,” Flash said skeptically when he appeared in front of Batman, “How you planning on getting inside?”

“With that,” Batman said as he looked at the Thanagarian starfighter.

“Be careful,” Wonder Woman said to them as she, Superman, and Green Lantern flew off into the sky. Green Lantern carried Captain America and Dark Shot with them inside of a willpower bubble.

**Later, in the starfighter…**

Martian Manhunter sat in the pilot’s seat without doing anything. Batman, Flash, and Power Man stood behind him looking over his shoulder.

“Well?” Batman asked.

“I have no idea how to fly this vehicle,” Martian Manhunter admitted.

“What’s this do?” Flash asked pressing a button causing it to fire a laser into the house causing an explosion.

“That’s,” Batman said leaning towards Flash angrily, “Not. Helping.”

J’onn suddenly spoke up as he came up with an idea as to how to acquire the knowledge needed.

“I need one of the hawk men,” J’onn said.

It took a few minutes, but Batman brought up Talak’s chief of advisors and slammed him against the starfighter in front of J’onn. Apparently, goatee guy’s name was Kregor.

“You think I’d tell you anything?” Kregor sneered, “I’d sooner choke on your bones.”

Suddenly, Flash picked Kregor up by his shirt.

“Okay by me,” Flash said as he raised a fist to punch him, “start with these?”

“We’re running out of time,” J’onn said grabbing Flash’s wrist, “I’ll take the information from him.”

“I thought you couldn’t read their minds?” Flash asked J’onn.

“I’ll just have to try harder,” J’onn said as he gripped the sides of Kregor’s head.

Neither Flash, Batman, nor Power Man could see what was going on inside Kregor’s head. However, they could see the evident danger the task was as cuts and claw marks appeared on him on their own. Fortunately, it didn’t last long as J’onn let go of Kregor stumbling as he did so. The wounds then healed as if they had never happened.

“I…” J’onn said unhappily due to the experience, “I have what we need.”

A few minutes later, the Thanagarian shuttle lifted off into the sky and flew towards the Watchtower. As it left, Alfred walked out and spotted Kregor lying on his side with a small trickle of drool exiting his mouth. The psychic search more than likely left him comatose.

“I’ll have to ask Master Bruce to refrain from leaving trash in the yard,” Alfred said glaring at the Thanagarian remembering how this one treated him.

**Later, in the Thanagarian shuttle…**

J’onn J’onzz sat in the pilot’s chair and morphed into Kregor when they got close enough to the Watchtower.

“Shuttle ellipsen 16 requesting entry,” J’onn said, “confirm docking code.”

“Okay,” said a Thanagarian over the com, “code confirmed.”

“You are clear to come aboard,” continued the voice as the docking bay doors of the Watchtower opened. The shuttle then flew into the hangar and landed smoothly on the floor.

Two Thanagarian soldiers in red armor were waiting patiently and watched as J’onn walked down the gangway in the form of Kregor.

“We weren’t expecting you, sir,” said the soldier on the left.

“There’s been a change a plans,” J’onn said before he morphed into a giant light green monster and backhanded the two soldiers away.

Another soldier was on the way however. Said soldier aimed a rifle at J’onn but it jerked out of his hands as a batarang hit it. He looked to his right and saw Batman coming right for him, but was unable to prevent being punched in the face with some high-tech brass knuckles. In the hallway beyond six more Thanagarians were coming towards them. Flash and Power Man came out of the starfighter to take those guys on. Power Man began punching, blocking blasts, and kicking and Flash punched one in the face before running around the other soldier several times before throwing lightning at him. When he was done he saw Power Man had finished blasting the soldiers that were in the air, and was holding a Thanagarian blaster rifle in his hands.

“That was new,” Batman remarked to the Flash.

“What can I say?” Flash said with a shrug, “I have an electric personality.”

That caused Batman to raise one eyebrow before leading them to the main room.

**Meanwhile, with the Thanagarian fleet…**

“Commander,” said a soldier, “the Justice League and two of their allies are approaching.”

On a viewscreen was an image of the heroes flying towards the Thanagarian control ship.

“Kregor’s strike squad has failed,” Talak said, “Launch interceptors.”

As the interceptors flew at the heroes, Wonder Woman and the others weren’t very worried.

“Pretty bad odds,” Wonder Woman remarked.

“Yeah,” Superman said, “for them.”

“Throw us at some of the fighters!” Cap yelled at GL who raised an eyebrow, but didn’t remark as he did as Cap said. Cap flew through the air and landed on an interceptor with Dark Shot right behind him. As soon as Cap reached the interceptor he grabbed onto the top of the ship and hung as he punched a fist into the interceptor’s windshield.

“I’m driving,” Cap said as he grabbed the controls and turned it forcing them to start flying at the interceptor. Dark Shot began pressing random buttons as she hung with her vibranium sword anchoring her to the ship. Eventually, she pressed the right one and the ship began blasting at the control ship. The blasting continued until a hole was made a second before they flew into the hole and fell off allowing the ship to crash. Fortunately, Dark Shot had managed to remove her katana from the ship as she fell.

“That was actually pretty smart,” GL said genuinely impressed, “I’m beginning to like these guys already.”

He then began blasting at any interceptor that got near him and caught a glance of Wonder Woman flying through interceptors and Superman doing the same as well as using his heat vision on some.

**Back on the Watchtower…**

“Okay,” Flash said as J’onn dropped a soldier, “Watchtower’s ours now.”

He then ran over to Batman while Martian Manhunter and Power Man walked up behind him.

“So where’s your secret weapon?” Flash asked.

“You’re standing in it,” Batman said.

“Wait,” Flash said trying to understand, “You mean we’re gonna…”

“Take the Watchtower out of orbit,” Batman explained, “and drop it right on top of their little science project.”

“Am I the only one seeing a flaw with this plan?” Power Man asked.

“No,” Batman said, “Because there is none.”

“We’re all going to die if we do this!” Soron said with a little panic, “and I for one have no desire to die just yet!”

“Not if we use the escape pods,” Batman replied as he entered a program to start the descent, “That includes the Thanagarians. Now let’s go carry them there.”

**Later, at the escape pod…**

Batman, Soron, and Martian Manhunter dropped some of the soldiers into the escape pod right before Flash arrived with three more and dropped them as well.

“Is that the last of them?” J’onn asked Flash.

“Yeah,” Flash replied while wiping his hands together, “The tower’s completely pest free.”

“Good,” Batman said as he backed out of the escape pod right before he pressed the launch button to jettison it.

“Hey!” Flash exclaimed as he turned to the now shut door. J’onn and Soron followed suit.

“What are you doing?!” J’onn demanded as the Watchtower got further away from them.

“I can’t risk the Watchtower burning up on reentry,” Batman explained using the com system, “I’ll have to guide it in manually. Gentlemen, it’s been an honor.”

Soron held his right hand up to his head and saluted while J’onn merely looked down closing his eyes and Flash sat down in sadness.

**Meanwhile, at the Thanagarian fleet…**

Superman used his laser vision on two interceptors and Wonder Woman ripped out the laser cannon from an interceptor to blast at other interceptors taking several of them down in a circle. Green Lantern charged used his power ring to create a drill and created a hole in the bottom of the ship which he then flew into punching two of them with two willpower fists.

“Intruder alert!” said one of the bridge crew into the P.A system, “All available security forces to engineering deck.”

“Belay that,” Talak said holding up a high tech axe as he turned away from an image showing Green Lantern.

“Green Lantern is mine,” he added as he walked out of the bridge.

**Back at the Watchtower…**

Batman ran to the main computer as the room began sparking about as the screen popped up the words “close shutters” in red. A chair pulled up behind Batman as a picture of the Earth with a red line forming a swirl till it ended in an arrow that pointed to a particular spot on the globe. Batman then sat down and put on the seat belt before grabbing the steering device which extended from the computer. On the screen lay a course for him to follow manually which he did so.

**With Superman…**

Superman spun around and threw an interceptor at the windshield of the control ship which Wonder Woman immediately pushed into the ship. Doing so caused Thanagarians to get sucked out by the vacuum while Wonder Woman flew through the ship. Hawkgirl watched from her cell as guards ran past, but were cut down. The next second later, Hawkgirl saw a female dressed in black appear and look into the cell while holding a katana.

“I should leave you to rot for what you did to your team,” Sara said with a glare, “there is a special circle of hell reserved for betrayers and mutineers.”

She then slashed at the control panel freeing Hawkgirl before she walked down the corridor it was heading. Hawkgirl quickly hurried out of the cell and followed the girl, but stopped to pick up a mace.

**With Green Lantern…**

Green Lantern used his power ring to form a willpower construct that could force the door open. He heard footsteps heading his way and raised the ring in the direction intending to blast him or her. However, he only saw Captain America so he lowered his ring.

“How’d it take you this long to get to the engine room?” GL asked as he walked into the engine room.

“There were a lot more soldiers in here when Dark Shot and I got here,” Captain America explained. Any chance at a response was cut short as a voice spoke up causing them to stop moving.

“The forcefield control is over here,” said the floating form of Talak as he slowly headed towards the floor, “that is what you came for, yes?”

“You want it?” Talak continued as he held up his ax, “all you have to do is get by me.”

“Leave him to me,” Cap said taking a step forward, “you take care of the forcefield controls.”

“You’re nothing but a mere human,” Talak sneered, “what can you do that Lantern can’t?”

“I may be human,” Cap said, “but at the end of the day, that’s all that matters.”

He and Talak then ran at each other. Talak swung at him, but Cap dodged the attack and delivered a haymaker in return. Talak cried out in pain at Cap’s attack and held his hand to his side.

“You’re stronger than any human my warriors have encountered,” Talak admitted, “but that still won’t do you any favors.”

Talak then fired a blast from his ax at Cap who quickly dodged again. However, when he looked back at Talak he received a gash in his side from Talak’s ax. Talak had used the moment Cap dodged his ax’s blast to leap at him with the help of his wings and hack at Cap’s side. Talak then punched Cap in the face knocking him back, and in the process wrenched his ax free from Cap’s wound. Cap was clearly wounded badly, but he hadn’t fallen down due to the pain just yet.

“I can do this all day,” Cap said holding up his arms in the boxing pose.

“Can you now?” Talak asked. He then leaped at Cap’s weak self intending to bury the ax in his head, but was stopped when someone ran in and blocked the attack with a blade of her own.

“I will not let you kill him,” Dark Shot snarled. Cap allowed himself to fall down on the floor now that he didn’t have to resume fighting.

“Then I guess you’ll have to die first,” Talak returned as he did a spartan kick forcing Sara back. Talak hacked again and again, but each time the attacks were parried by Dark Shot who then performed a counter attack. Talak decided enough was enough, and allowed Dark Shot to attack but to her surprise he dodged it. He followed up by tripping her with his wing and hacking down into her stomach.

“Now,” Talak said as he stood up looking at GL who was firing a beam at the barrier that was between him and the controls, “it’s just you and me Lantern.”

Lantern looked at him and quickly blasted with his ring, but Talak swatted the blast away with his ax.

“No,” Talak said, “this won’t be like the last time, you took something that belonged to me.”

“Anything I took was freely offered,” GL returned, “maybe you should better take care of your stuff.”

He then blasted at Talak again multiple times, but Talak kept blocking the blasts. He decided he may as well do things up close in personal and flew up into the sky with Talak mirroring the act. GL quickly constructed a shield just in time to block an attack from Talak’s ax. Talak kept hacking at the shield forcing GL to the ground, and when he went to deliver two-handed downward swing GL rolled to the right to avoid the attack. GL didn’t have enough time to get up before Talak ran to him and backhanded him into a set on control consoles. Talak followed up with a punch that GL wasn’t ready for and was send flying into something shattering it. Talak then picked him up by the neck.

“I’ve beaten you!” Talak said with a look of murder in his eyes, “little man.”

He then raised his ax with the intent to kill GL and charged it full of electricity.

“Any last words?” Talak asked not really caring.

“Yeah,” GL replied as he subtly constructed an ax in his right hand, “you can kiss my ax.”

He then brought up the willpower ax parrying Talak’s attack, and he did so again and again and again till he managed to force Talak’s ax out of his hands and send it flying. GL followed up with bashing it into Talak’s face sending him stumbling backwards. GL allowed the willpower ax vanish as Talak massaged where he was hit. Talak ran at GL dodged the attack and punched him in the same place Cap performed a haymaker. He bent over in pain, and didn’t get time to recover as GL punched him in the face forcing him back. GL then blasted Talak in the face point blank with his power ring, and continued punching him till he managed to send Talak flying into some control consoles. GL hurried over to where the forcefield controls were again and fired a beam into the barrier.

“Big mistake,” Talak said as he sliced the disk part off of Lantern’s ring hurting him badly.

Talak then punched GL hard knocking him to the floor. Talak walked over to the prone form of GL and raised the ax with the intention to finish off GL.

“Hro!” Hawkgirl said sternly as she showed up, “Enough!”

When Talak looked at her and lowered his ax she walked up to him.

“The fights over,” Hawkgirl said, “you’re a soldier, not a murderer.”

Talak backhanded her in response causing her to fall onto the floor.

“I’m a fool,” Talak yelled angrily, “for ever loving you!”

Hawkgirl got back to her feet and held up the mace she acquired earlier.

“It didn’t have to be this way,” Hawkgirl said as she charged up the mace.

“Yes,” Talak said grimly as he too charged up his weapon, “it did.”

He then raised his ax and flew at her as she flew at him. Their weapons clanged as they made contact. They attacked each other at the same time again making contact with the weapons.

**Back with Batman…**

The emergency lights were on, fires were flaring, and it was getting hotter by the second.

“We’re cutting it a little close,” Batman said through the Watchtower com while things fell down in the background, “Have you shut off the force field?”

 _“Not yet,”_ Superman replied, _“Where are you?”_

“Aboard the watchtower,” Batman replied, “Guiding it to target.”

 _“That’s insane!”_ Superman said, _“Get out of there!”_

**Back with Superman…**

_“Negative,”_ Batman replied, _“I’m staying till-”_

His transmission was cut off producing only static which worried Superman to death.

“Batman!” Superman shouted before he took off into the sky towards where the Watchtower was falling.

**In the engine room…**

Hawkgirl and Talak were still fighting, and Hawkgirl was holding up her own. However, that all ended when Hawkgirl lost her grip on her mace as she flew uncontrollably towards the wall. Talak proceeded to pin her against the wall with his ax which she was struggling to hold back.

“Was he worth it?!” Talak demanded furiously.

“This isn’t about him!” Hawkgirl tried to reason, “It’s about us! Don’t kill these innocent people Hro. Find another way!”

Hro’s enraged expression grew soft as he lowered the weapon, but then he suddenly jabbed her in the stomach electrocuting her forcing her to begin falling to the ground. Talak quickly grabbed her by the hair and leaned close.

“There’s no more ‘us’ anymore Shayera,” Talak said before throwing her onto the ground rendering her unconscious.

GL looked on helpless as Talak landed on the ground softly.

“Just a fallen traitor,” Talak said looking down on the unconscious form of Hawkgirl, “and a soldier with a job to do.”

“She won’t save you again, Lantern,” Talak said turning around to see GL slowly getting back to his feet, “no woman’s skirt to hide behind.”

“No ring,” Talak continued as he walked towards GL who was reaching for a weapon blindly, “what are you going to do now?”

“I was thinking of introducing you to my friend here,” GL said as he stood up holding a metal stick that he found. He then ran at Talak and swung, but missed as Talak dodged. Talak then swung his ax into the stick shattering it and slicing into GL’s shirt wounding him. GL punched him, but was too weak to do any damage. Talak smirked as he cocked his fist back and punched in return. Talak punched Lantern again and again, till he was sent flying onto the floor near the barrier.

“That all you got?” Lantern said as he weakly got up, “my grandma hits harder than you!!”

In a fit of rage and without thinking, Talak charged up his ax before he swung. However, GL quickly rolled out of the way as Talak struck the barrier electrocuting himself. Eventually, the barrier exploded sending him flying back into the wall unconscious. GL slowly got back up as he looked at the burned form of Talak before he walked over to the forcefield controls and tried to push it with one hand unsuccessfully. When a golden gloved hand laid on top of his, he looked to see Hawkgirl. Then, together they pushed on the control deactivating the implosive bomb’s forcefield. Just in time too, as the Watchtower was falling extremely fast towards the device. Superman was faster though as he flew to the Watchtower, rammed into it creating a hole, and hurried to get Batman out of there chair and all.

Superman then flew out of the watchtower as it crashed into the Thanagarian device causing it to explode like a nuclear bomb. When the explosion ceased, all that was left was a smoking crater. All was quiet till a giant boulder shifted and was flipped away as Superman stood up. Superman moved Batman to a much more comfortable position before he woke up.

“You always have to be the hero,” Superman said smiling at his friend, “Don’t you.”

“Right back at you,” Batman said smiling as well.

**Later at Wayne Manor…**

Soron MacLeod, Sara MacLeod, Steve Rogers, and Shayera Hol sat on the couch while watching the news which depicted hundreds of Thanagarian ships leaving the planet. Sara was having to spend a lot of time relaxing due to her stomach injury, and thanks to the super soldier serum Steve didn’t have as long a wait to recover from the injury to his side. However, he likes to relax sometimes so he’s enjoying it while he can. Eventually, Shayera turned off the tv and stared at her feet.

“They’ve been in there a long time,” Shayera said sadly.

“Yeah,” Steve said, “But that means that there are people fighting for you.”

They had been talking for the last several hours, Soron and Steve trying to raise her spirits, and she spent some of the time listening to some of Soron and Steve’s own adventures with the Avengers in Cap’s case and with random other heroes in Soron’s case. Sara just stayed quiet. Even though she has tried time and time again, she just wasn’t a hero so she couldn’t relate.

Shayera had lost everything so they were trying to make her feel better. Steve also lost everything, but Steve had gained a few allies that day and possibly friends that would stick by him as well. Temporarily though, as he planned to get back his own reality somehow. Shayera had betrayed her friends and her entire species, so she was completely alone. Now here she was, watching her own people fly off in defeat, knowing it was her fault. Without her Thanagarian armor, and all of her other clothes destroyed along with the Watchtower. Bruce Wayne had at least provided her with a pair of jeans, shoes, and a white t-shirt with the back cut away to allow for her wings.

“Look Shayera,” Steve sighed, “I know at least a portion of what you feel. I know what it’s like to lose everything.”

She looked at him in confusion which prompted Steve to continue, “You may have lost your friends’ trust, but at least they’re still alive. I’m a stranger to my own home, because I’m actually from the past. The memories I have prior to when I was thawed from the ice was I was crashing a plane into an ocean to stop a secret branch of Nazis from destroying America. In any case, you can rebuild that trust as hard as that may be. The only friends I had left in the world were my first and only girlfriend I’ve ever had and my best friend I thought dead for a long time. Peggy… died of old age, but Bucky… he was killed by the universe’s most dangerous threat along with several other random heroes and civilians. Now, I’m stuck in a completely different reality with only these two here.”

“Yeah,” Soron agreed, “If you hadn’t made the sacrifices you did, there’s a good chance that we wouldn’t be here to hear that annoying reporter’s voice on the tv.”

Shayera gave a small smile as Steve placed his hand on her shoulder, “Whatever they decide. In my eyes, you’re an honorary Avenger.”

Shayera smile grew bigger and this time genuine before she hugged him to show her gratitude.

**Inside of the meeting room…**

“She exploited our weaknesses, betrayed us…” Wonder Woman said angrily as she had been ranting about Shayera’s betrayal, and probably had already repeated her own points several times by now.

“Come on,” Flash said in Shayera’s defense, “she was in the ultimate no-win situation; but when push came to shove, she came through for us, like always.

“She is a pariah to her people,” J’onn added, “We are all she has left.”

“Believe me, J’onn, I feel for her,” Superman said honestly, “But after everything that’s happened, I honestly don’t know if I can ever completely trust her again.”

Green Lantern just stared down at the table, silent ever since the discussion began.

“We’re arguing in circles,” Batman said suddenly, “It’s time to take a vote.”

**A minute later, outside of the meeting room…**

“Excuse me Miss Hol,” Alfred said as he entered the room. Both Soron and Shayera stood up apprehension on their faces, “They sent for you.”

Steve and Sara stayed sitting as they were still recovering.

“Thank you Alfred,” Shayera said which the butler nodded to before walking away. She then turned to Soron and added, “Thanks Soron and Steve.”

“No problem,” Soron said with a smile, “No matter what happens, if you need some help don’t hesitate to ask. I’ll be there as fast as possible.”

“Agreed,” Steve said.

As soon as Shayera entered the meeting room Soron walked over to the adjacent wall. He was curious as to what the League will decide concerning Shayera’s fate. Maybe they’d go easy on her. Suddenly a cough sounded from behind him making him jump a little. When he turned around he saw Alfred, with a small smile on his lips. Before Soron could explain what he was doing Alfred put his ear to the wall, and gave Soron a wink. Soron grinned and followed suit.

**Inside the room…**

Shayera entered the room to find the League members all standing in a line. All had their backs straight and their shoulders squared. Even Green Lantern who had his right arm encased in a cast.

“Hawkgirl…” Superman began.

“Before you start,” Shayera interrupted, “I have something to say.”

She took a deep breath before she continued, “I came to this planet, a patriot. I had a mission and I carried it out. What I couldn’t expect was that I would come to care for Earth, and her people.”

She looked at each Leaguer in the eye even Batman who stared at her in suspicion, and Wonder Woman, who still gave her a look of contempt. She then continued, “That I’d come to care for all of you. I’ve spent the last five years torn between my feelings and my duty. I won’t ask you to do the same.”

Her spine then straightened and some of her old personality returned as she concluded, “Therefore I am resigning from the Justice League, effective immediately.”

She turned and walked towards the door leaving six ex-teammates stunned. Flash recovered fastest and stopped her long enough to give her a hug. She then returned it before continuing her way.

“Great,” Flash muttered, “No Hawkgirl, no watchtower, what’s going to happen to the League now? Do we all just walk away?”

“No,” J’onn said, “We rebuild. Starting today.”

“J’onn’s right,” Superman agreed, “Earth still needs us, and we’ll never let her down. It’s our duty.”

Green Lantern just stared down silently.

**With Soron…**

“I meant what I said earlier,” Soron said as he shook Shayera’s hand after she told him and Steve her decision, “honorary Avengers always have another’s back.”

“Till then,” Shayera said before she walked over to the balcony to think on what to do next and feel the wind blowing through her hair.

“Excuse me sir,” Alfred said to Soron, “They’re ready for all of you.”

“Thanks Jeeves,” Soron said causing Alfred to roll his eyes and sigh. Soron then headed towards the meeting room alongside Steve who was carrying Sara slowly as Green Lantern walked past them. The entire Justice League except for Green Lantern sat at the table patiently.

“Now then,” Superman said, “What to do with you three.”

**With Shayera…**

She stood with her eyes closed when some footsteps stopped behind her. She opened her eyes, but didn’t turn around as she knew who it was.

“You never asked how we voted,” John Stewart remarked.

Shayera barely looked at him before looking at the sunset as she responded, “It doesn’t matter.”

“So…” John asked, “Where are you gonna go?”

“I don’t know,” Shayera responded honestly after a moment, “Some place where the fate of the world isn’t in my hands. Some place where there are no more secrets, no more lies.”

“Was it all a lie?” John asked.

That made Shayera turn to look at him as she said with a small smile, “I love you John. I never lied about that.”

After a moment of staring into his eyes, Shayera Hol turned around opened her wings and flew off into the sunset.

John stewart watched her go, until she was too far to see. Only once she was gone did he allow the tears to fall.

“I love you too,” John said quietly

 

The story has only just begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't worry. i'm nowhere near finished. I know some of this was just like in my other one titled Justice League: Unlimited, but i had to keep those particular bits as they either fit well or they were just too well described and i didn't need to describe much else. unlike in JLU, i think i'll do Crisis on 2 Earths next. seems like the perfect thing as the ending of that movie suggested that it might take place before the events of the cartoon series called Justice League: Unlimited. as always, please leave a kudos if you like it, bookmark it to find it easily, comment/review if you have questions or just to say "keep'em coming" to indicate that you are interested in the story continuing. also, please do whatever the process is that keeps you notified on updates to the story.


	5. Interim I: Adjustment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soron meets Supergirl and the DEO, and goes to stay at the Kent farm temporarily.

Interim I: Adjustment

 

Soron MacLeod and Steve Rogers stood in front of the six remaining members of the Justice League. Sara just sat in a chair that was brought up for her. They waited to see what they were going to do with them. After all, they’re complete strangers to them and the same is true in reverse. Superman was the first to speak.

“Well,” Superman said, “Soron, Steve, and Sara, first we’d like to thank you three for all that you did during the Thanagarian invasion. The world needs more heroes like you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sara said with evident pain due to her injury, “But I’m no hero. I just don’t like dickwads like the Thanagarians. If they weren’t dicks towards me, I wouldn’t have chosen to help you guys.”

“Sara!” Soron exclaimed.

“It’s the truth, brother,” Sara replied.

“She doesn’t speak for all of us,” Steve said to the Leaguers, “and neither do I.”

“Cap?” Soron asked in confusion.

“I can’t make a commitment that i can’t maintain,” Steve explained.

“What are you saying?” Superman asked confused.

“I don’t know about those two,” Steve explained, “but I have to get back home. To MY Earth.”

“What do you mean ‘your Earth?’” Wonder Woman asked confused.

“We arrived here through some portal,” Steve explained, “we were trying to stop a tyrant named Victor Von Doom from succeeding in building a doomsday device, but it turned out to be a device that creates portals to other places. I’m guessing that it sending us to an alternate Earth is a bug in the system.”

“You’re making all this up!” GL accused, “you’ve gotta be!”

“He’s not lying,” Superman said, “his heartbeat is normal.”

“Then he’s delusional!” GL persisted.

“Maybe,” Batman said slowly before he looked over to the Flash and asked, “What do you know of the Multiverse theory?”

“I know it’s more than a theory,” Barry said, “The Multiverse exists, but…”

“But what?” Batman asked.

“But I never encountered a reality that ever mentioned a Victor Von Doom,” Flash said.

“J’onn?” Wonder Woman asked looking at the Martian, “What do you think?”

J’onn’s eyes glowed for a second as he looked through all three of their minds and remained silent as he thought about what he should say.

“They all have the same memories,” J’onn spoke up finally, “at least concerning the portal. I believe that they are indeed telling the truth and in their right minds.”

GL was still skeptical, but remained silent as the others looked like they actually believed the story to be true. Well, Batman kept his usual emotionless expression of course.

“Alright,” Superman said, “Would you three mind stepping outside for a bit?”

“Sure,” Soron said as he headed to the meeting room’s door while Steve picked Sara up again.

“Well his story brings the ‘bring all of them into the Justice League’ plan tumbling down,” Flash said once the three had gone.

“Steve Rogers has a commitment to his own Earth,” J’onn argued, “and he can’t risk not being there for when he’s needed to take down a villain called Thanos who, near as I can tell, is the equivalent of Darkseid.”

“Soron seems to be the most interested in joining,” Superman said, “and the way he fought? He would fit in… as long as he refrains from killing in the future.”

“From what I’ve seen in their minds,” J’onn informed, “they’re universe’s heroes don’t shy from killing. In fact only three of them seem to hate killing as a rule.”

“Well that’s dark,” Flash remarked.

“The people there don’t seem to see heroes killing as horrible,” J’onn said, “though they do hate one of the heroes there that kills and elect to call him a vigilante.”

“Odd,” remarked Superman, “well, if they’re going to stay on our Earth, they need to play by our rules. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” said all of the Leaguers though Diana clearly didn’t mind how the other Earth’s heroes did things.

“What of the girl?” GL asked.

“She has way too much darkness in her,” Batman said, “she won’t cut it as a Leaguer.”

“What about the Legends?” Flash argued, “the way they do things aren’t exactly League-worthy either, and yet we still call them honorary Leaguers.”

“They fight to protect time,” Batman reminded him, “and they don’t have to worry about public appearance. They can just wipe the minds of anyone who sees them… if they want to. Also, they live outside of time.”

Barry opened his mouth to speak, but closed it since he couldn’t think of anything to counter that.

“We could have the Legends recruit her,” suggested GL, “make her less of a worry to us?”

“The Legends have been disbanded by a group called the Time Bureau,” J’onn said shaking his head.

“Oh,” GL said, “well, that sucks. I honestly felt a bit safer knowing they were out there protecting time.”

“Knowing them,” Superman said, “they’ll worm their way back into the fold. Normal lives must be extremely dull compared to traveling through time.”

“I’ll send them a message,” J’onn said, “once the Legends have become active again, and the girl, Sara, has fully recovered.”

“What about Steve?” Diana asked.

“He wants to go home,” Superman said slowly, “maybe the mirror box’s shards I have in the fortress can create a portal to take him home?”

“Are we all agreed on what must be done?” Batman asked, and when they all gave their confirmation he stood up as he said, “meeting adjourned.”

“One more thing,” Diana asked being the first one to realize this, “where are they going to live? They don't exactly have legal documents.

”

“I’ll take them home to Smallville,” Superman said, “a nice quiet place for Sara to recover, and with me spending time in Metropolis a lot the chores aren’t getting done as quick or easily as they used to.”

“Okay then,” Diana said reassured, “I’ll take Steve apartment shopping, and help him acquire a job.”

**Outside the meeting room…**

Soron, Sara, and Steve were back on the couch in front of the tv as they stared at the blank screen thinking on what they’re going to do. He was interrupted when some footsteps stopped right next to them. Soron slowly looked up to see Alfred standing there.

“Here’s a cup of tea sir,” Alfred said as he held it out.

“Thanks Alfred,” Soron said quietly as he took it.

“You’re welcome,” Alfred said.

Conversation was cut short as the door to the temporary meeting room opened and the Leaguers walked out. GL was busy putting some kind of phone into his pocket as he went to the balcony again. Batman turned down a corner and headed to the batcave. Flash just sped by leaving behind an orange trail of lighting. Martian Manhunter transformed into an African American man and sat down on a recliner. Superman, and Wonder Woman stood in front of Soron, Sara, and Steve.

“You two are coming with me to my farm,” Superman said as he looked at both Soron and Sara, “There you’ll get some peace and quiet.”

“Sounds nice,” Soron grunted as he stood up. Sara was less than thrilled, but what was she going to do? Superman picked her and Soron up before heading to the Balcony and few off into the sky.

“I’m going to help you get a job and then go apartment shopping,” Diana said to Steve.

“Thank you, ma’am,” Steve said standing up, “I suppose that while I’m on this Earth, I will have to find some way to survive here.”

**Later, at the Kent Farm…**

Superman, Soron, and Sara arrived at the Kent farm which looked like it did on the brilliant tv series Smallville. Superman let Soron down onto the ground, but kept Sara in his arms.

“Home sweet home,” Superman said as he opened the door to his house, “Hey mom and Dad.”

“Clark!” Martha said as she hurried to him with Jonathan close behind and embraced him, “When those bird people said they had defeated the Justice League we were so worried.”

“She remembers that but forgets that the bird people also said the Justice League had escaped,” Jonathan said as he gently pulled Martha off of him, “Who are your friends?”

“These are new friends,” Superman said, “They call themselves…”

“Power Man,” Soron said.

“Dark Shot,” Sara grunted.

Superman then carried Sara and laid her down on the couch before turned to look at Soron who had followed him. The house’s exterior and interior looked just like it did in the tv show Smallville. Martha and Jonathan looked like their tv show counterparts as well, albeit older.

“You’re in good hands,” Superman told Soron before he left the house, “I have to go show Lois that I’m still alive.”

“Hungry?” Martha asked appearing in the doorway to the living room.

“Might be a good idea to have some food,” Soron said, “I haven’t gotten a chance to eat for at day and then some. Same for my sister here.”

“We have some leftover steaks from last night,” Martha said, “Spaghetti from yesterday’s lunch, and I could make you some eggs.”

“I’ll have some spaghetti,” Soron said as he walked up to the dining room table, “and my sister will have the eggs.”

“Since Power Man isn’t your real name, what is?” Jonathan asked as he drank some of his orange juice as he too sat down.

“Soron MacLeod,” Soron replied.

“Well Soron,” Jonathan asked, “Have you ever done work on a farm?”

“No,” Soron said shaking his head, “I imagine is tough.”

“You have no idea,” Jonathan said, “It’s much easier with a superhero for a son though.”

“Undoubtedly,” Soron said as Martha put the plate of freshly microwaved spaghetti in front of Soron.

“When you’re done I’ll show you what to do,” Jonathan said, “Not going to let you mooch off us. Same goes for your sister.”

“She’s still recovering from a stomach wound,” Soron said looking up from his food, “that’s why she’s just laying there doing nothing. If she wasn’t wounded, she wouldn’t be laying down. She hates laziness.”

“Ah,” Jonathan said nodding his understanding, “well, then I guess you’ll get the full list… when I’m not around to help with certain chores of course.”

Soron rolled his eyes in his mind while he ate, but outwardly he didn’t show his annoyance.

**Later…**

After Jonathan had shown Soron what to do, Soron got down to work. He had put on some civilian clothes which were from when Clark was his age and size. He began with hauling the hay, then mucked the stalls, and later fixed the tv antenna for the Kents after he had climbed onto the roof. When he was done it was nearing sunset and Superman was now returning.

“Dad put you to work?” Superman asked as he touched down on the ground as Soron jumped down from the roof.

“Not a fan of the work,” Soron admitted, “but it gave me time for myself. It was quiet.”

“Okay then,” Superman said before he paused then continued, “Bruce said he was going to bring you and your sister your papers tomorrow. After that you two’ll be able to move to a new place.”

“Tell him I said thanks,” Soron said before he yawned, “I’m going to go conk out.”

Without another word Soron headed back inside and walked up the stairs and plopped down on the bed in Clark’s old room.

**The next day…**

Soron woke up and slowly got out of bed as he stretched before he headed out of the room. As soon as he did so he accidentally bumped into someone. When he stepped back he saw it was a young blonde woman who looked like Melissa Benoist who was completely naked. His face suddenly went red right before he turned around and tried to rub the sight out of his eyes.

“Huh,” said the woman sleepily before she completely woke up and screamed as she blurred into her room.

Soron slowly turned around and when he saw that the naked woman was no longer standing there which prompted him to believe he imagined it. He then walked down the stairs and sat down at the table before he got back up to get a box of cereal, a spoon, and a bowl. Sara was still asleep in another spare bedroom, and she was still recovering from the wound. After he put the cereal box, bowl, and spoon on the table and filled his bowl he grabbed some milk to put inside of it. Once he sat down again he began eating, and while he was eating he widened his eyes as he saw that blond woman from before now in a white t-shirt and some jean shorts enter the dining area.

“You,” the girl said before she blurred at him and pushed him against a wall while raising a fist, “Tell me who you are and why you’re here!!!”

“Soron MacLeod!” Soron said placatingly, “I’m only here temporarily alright!”

“Kara,” said Martha’s voice from the doorway, “He’s a friend of Clark’s.”

“Oh,” Kara said a little bit guiltily, “Then you can stay.”

She then leaned in towards his ear and whispered, “Ogle me while I’m naked again and I’ll throw you to the other side of the galaxy.”

“Sure thing ma’am,” Soron whispered nervously, “besides, its not as if I’m a perv. I even turned around to not look at your nakedness.”

“How long will you stay here?” Martha asked as she walked into the room.

“I only stayed here last night as a pit stop,” Kara said, “I’ll be heading back to National City after some breakfast.”

“Well it’s always nice to see you here Kara,” Martha said kindly.

Kara then sat down across from Soron and they both ate their breakfast in silence.  Once they were done Kara blurred herself back to her room while Soron took both of their dishes to the sink and washed them.

“What are you going to do today?” Martha asked, “More chores?”

“Heck no,” Soron said, “I’m just going to go exploring so I can see a lot of stuff. Lots to see, places to go, and all that.”

“Then why don’t you start with National city?” Kara asked from the stairway now in her supergirl outfit which was the same as the one in the Supergirl tv series.

“Why not,” Soron shrugged before he and Supergirl headed towards the doorway. He then paused and looked at Martha and said, “Look after Sara while I’m gone, please. Also, someone will arrive here today with some papers for me. If I’m not here before he gets here…”

“I’ll look after her and be sure to acquire them,” Martha smiled, “Now go have fun.”

Soron and Kara then walked out the door and Kara prepared to take flight.

“Do you fly?” Kara asked.

“Sure,” Soron replied, “in a plane or a Quinjet.”

“Ah,” Supergirl said, “then I’ll carry you.”

Suddenly, she grabbed him and took off into the air. He cried out in shock, but quickly calmed down. He began to relish the feeling of the wind on his face, but more than that he enjoyed the feeling of her touching him. Especially the feeling of her breasts squished against his back.

“How old are you?” Soron had to yell over the rushing wind.

“24 years old!” Kara said yelling as well to be heard, “you?”

“21!” Soron replied.

**Later, in National City…**

Soron and Supergirl touched down on top of a tower and surveyed the city.

“So what do you think?” Supergirl asked.

“I think… I don’t know what I think,” Soron said as he massaged the area Kara had grabbed him with her hands and held him with her arms.

“Time to introduce you to my friends,” Kara said as she went to grab him again. This time Soron was ready, and was able to get into a position he’d be much more comfortable being carried again. She then took them up into the sky once more and headed in the direction of the DEO.

Suddenly, Supergirl stopped flying and placed Soron on the roof then bulleted down towards the ground. Soron just stood there as he watched her do her job. She landed right in front of a school bus that was out of control and stopped it. The citizens that were nearby applauded her for her heroic save which prompted her to smile and wave to them before flying back up into the sky towards Soron.

She then grabbed him again and flew them towards a building where she landed as she let go of him. As soon as they arrived some people dressed in black walked closer to them.

“Your friends are soldiers?” Soron asked narrowing his eyes.

“Supergirl,” said the voice of an african american man as he walked up, “Welcome back.”

 _Don’t reveal who I am,_ the african american man said sending a telepathic message to Soron.

“It’s good to be back Hank,” Kara said as she smiled, “anything change while I was gone?”

“It’s been quiet,” Hank replied, “I don’t like it.”

“Quit being so paranoid,” Supergirl said, “Just learn to accept it. Once, you do you’ll be much happier.”

“Supergirl!” said a female agent as she walked up wearing the outfit she got post Crisis on Earth-X in the arrowverse. When she saw Soron she narrowed her eyes but didn’t pull out her gun just yet.

“Oh don’t worry,” Supergirl said when she noticed the way she was looking at Soron, “He’s friends with my cousin.”

“Is that so?” Hank asked before he looked at Soron, “In that case, let me formally introduce you to the DEO. I’m director Hank Henshaw, and the woman that Supergirl hugged is my top agent. Alex Danvers.”

“And I’m Soron MacLeod,” Soron said walking up, “so, I have to ask. This organization of yours… how much do you have a need to control the heroes?”

“We don’t control them,” Hank said, “we work with them, and occasionally against them if we are ordered to do something they don’t like.”

“She under your employ?” Soron asked gesturing to Supergirl with his head.

“No,” Hank said, “she’s freelance more or less.”

“In that case,” Soron said extending his hand, “You have a new ally.”

“You’re just a human,” Alex countered, “what could you possibly do?”

“Anyone have a metal pipe?” Soron asked.

“You have super-strength?” Kara asked.

“Bingo,” Soron said, “thanks to a super soldier serum.”

“Okay,” Alex sighed, “maybe you can be of use here. I’m going to be keeping an eye on you though.”

“Well,” Soron said, “I need to head home now. At least for the day. Would you mind giving me a lift Supergirl?”

“Sure thing,” Supergirl said, “I’ll be right back Hank.”


	6. Interim II: Threat on Themyscira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip hunter and Ava Sharpe make their first appearances. Cap comes to Diana's rescue. Mallus gets introduced... in a dark way.

Interim II: Threat on Themyscira

 

It had been a day since Steve had landed his part time job and acquired a fairly cheap apartment in Chicago. His apartment was pretty bare, as all he really needed were the bare essentials. Conveniently, it was the apartment across from Diana’s so she could help out whenever he needed her to and vice versa. Today, he was busy repairing a hole the previous tenants had left for him. He was so focused on the task at hand, he didn’t even hear Diana enter his apartment.

“No hammer?” Diana asked startling him just as he was about to push a nail in with his thumb. He jumped slightly, but it was enough for him to accidentally drop the nail onto the floor.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said as he looked up at her, “I didn’t hear you come in. Did you say something?”

“I asked ‘no hammer,’” Diana said.

“I’m strong enough that if I use a hammer I’ll just make the hole worse,” Steve explained as he turned back to the hole, “so I’m content with doing things the harder way.”

“You don’t have work today?” Diana asked changed the subject as she walked in and sat down on a chair.

“Nope,” Steve replied as he finally pushed the nail in, “that’s why I’m doing this. Work starts tomorrow for me.”

Now that the wall had been repaired, all he needed was some paint to cover up the ugliness of the patchwork. Unfortunately, he didn’t have any paint and so had to just cover it up with a couch. He did precisely that before he finally turned to give Diana his full attention.

**Meanwhile, at Themyscira…**

A brown haired man that looked like Arthur Darvill wearing a business suit walked onto the soil of the island through a square that opened up. That was because of a device designed to allow Bureau agents to walk through time and space to complete their tasks. He then pulled out a high tech device which began beeping wildly. However, before he could take a step he was surrounded by warrior women.

“It’s a man!” exclaimed one of the Amazonians.

“Cut him down!” shouted the leader.

“Wait wait wait!” the man said suddenly holding his arms up placatingly, “I am not here to hurt you! I came here because I’m tracking something, and it led me to your island!”

“Anything that is here belongs to us!” shouted a third woman.

“Not this,” the man said, “what I’m tracking is a demon. A time demon to be precise.”

“A time demon…” said the leader before she lowered her blade, “very well. If the Queen gives you her blessing, you may track this demon so that we may kill it.”

“And if she doesn’t?” the man asked hoping for a good response.

“That’s up to the Queen,” the leader replied, “now MOVE!”

**Back with Steve…**

Steve was looking at his Captain America suit as he removed it from his closet. It was still damaged, and he had no idea how to fix it.

“Why do you still have that suit?” Diana asked as she walked up to him, “it is incredibly damaged. Absolutely useless as well.”

“It’s the only one I have,” Steve replied as he laid the suit on the bed before he went looking for some duct tape.

“I know someone who can make you a new one,” Diana said as she looked at it, “and it could include a mask too.”

“I’m fine with what I have,” Steve said once he found what he was looking for, “thanks though.”

“Consider it as a thank you for saving me from being crushed a few days ago,” Diana said looking at Steve as he returned to his suit and began taping it up.

“In that case,” Steve said as he turned to look at her, “I will be glad to have a new suit. Might like to have a new shield too… the ones I have… just don’t do it for me.”

“What kind of shield?” Diana asked.

“The shield I used to have was circular in shape,” Steve said, “and it was painted to look like this.”

He then pulled out a notebook and three pens. The outside circle was red, the one below that was white, and the one below that was red. In the middle was a white star surrounded by blue. 

“My old suit was colored like that as well,” Steve said as he showed her the notebook, “different design of course.”

“I know someone that could make you a shield like that,” Diana said, “and I know another person that could work on the suit.”

“Do you have any plans for today?” Diana then asked.

“Not really,” Steve replied.

“Okay,” Diana said, “why don’t we go-”

She was then interrupted as she doubled over in pain grasping her head. Steve hurried to her side to see if she was alright

_ “If you want to save your mother Ms. Prince,” _ said a voice that sounded like John Noble,  _ “Then return home to Themyscira, and do so alone.” _

Diana stood up straight and looked at Steve hiding her rage.

“I’ll let you know when your suit and shield have been finished,” Diana said before she hurried out of Steve’s apartment.

“Women are strange,” Steve remarked as he picked up his hero suit, “I don’t think I’ll ever truly understand them.”

Suddenly, a square opened up and a man jumped through it. For a few seconds, through the square he could see what looked like greek warriors advancing, and a grassy landscape. That image faded as the square vanished. The man slowly got onto his feet and looked at him.

**A few minutes ago, on Themyscira…**

The brown haired man walked up towards the throne of the Queen of the Amazons as he looked around to see how many warrior women there were. All of the Amazonians looked like they did in the DCEU. As soon as he got close enough to the throne, the two Amazonian guards that were escorting him, forced him down onto his knees and made it so he couldn’t look away from the Queen.

“Why have you brought this ‘man’ before me?” the Queen asked the two guards.

“He claimed to be tracking a demon,” the guard on the right said, “and he claimed that it has led him to Themyscira.”

“Men can NOT be trusted,” the Queen said forcefully, “off with his head!”

“Excuse me your majesty,” the brown haired man said quickly, “I know that men are considered the enemy by those that live here, but I implore you to spare me so I may find this demon. As soon as I have, I’ll leave the island never to be seen again… hopefully alive.”

The Queen regarded him for a few seconds before she gestured to the guards behind the brown haired man. They proceeded to pull him to his feet as the Queen got up off her throne and walked up to him.

“You are very polite for a man,” the Queen said as he looked at him much closer.

“You will have one chance to prove your claims,” the Queen decided, “and if you fail to do so, I will have your head returned to the land of Men. You have till the sun reaches the peak of the sky.”

At that he hurried out of the throne room with the two escorts following him. He pulled out his device, but this time it didn’t beep… for a while. He turned on the spot multiple times, and only stopped when it began beeping again. He hurriedly followed the beeping with the Amazonian guards right behind him. He came to a full stop in front of a well.

“I do believe I have found the demon,” the brown haired man said with a frown.

“There is nothing here but a well,” countered one of the guards.

“You’re nothing but a charlatan!” said another one as she pulled out her blade.

“Ah ah,” the brown haired man said stopping her, “it has not become midday just yet.” 

He then turned around and pressed another button on the device which began a different scan. This time it showed a holographic image of what it found once the scan was done. It was faint, but there was a crack in the fabric of space and time.

“Bollocks,” the man said grimly, “I was hoping that I was wrong.”

“Where is it?!” demanded a guard.

“Not here,” the brown haired man said turning towards them, “at least not yet. There is a crack in the fabric of space and time. It is faint, but that won’t remain so for long. Pretty soon this demon will escape… if my people can’t mend the cracks in time before then.”

“Rip Hunter,” said John Noble’s voice from nearby.

They turned towards it and found a cloaked figure standing their with its face hidden by a hood.

“I’m sorry,” the brown haired man said taking a step forward, “have we met? As a time traveler, it can get pretty confusing.”

“No,” the figure replied, “but I do thank you for leading my servant to Themyscira. So many chances to break time further.”

“You’re possessing someone’s body!” Rip said shocked, “but you’re imprisoned by time itself! It shouldn’t be possible yet!”

The figure only laughed menacingly as some anachronisms appeared. Specifically, Spartan men.

“Oh dear,” Rip said as he backed up, “Ladies, I think now might be the ideal time to run!”

“No!” the guards said, “we are Amazonians, and we shall never run!”

“Bloody hell!” Rip exclaimed, “Those spartans there are extremely integral to the timeline, and if you kill them before their appointed deaths… the results could be catastrophic!”

The guards looked between themselves as they considered his words, and since he wasn’t lying about the demon… the chances were high about him being truthful now.

“Retreat,” the guards decided together. They then ran leaving Rip alone with an advancing Spartan army.

“That’s nice,” Rip said sarcastically as he brought out his portal device, “the two bloody warrior women abandoned me to die by Spartan.”

He then activated the device creating a portal, and jumped through the portal as he closed it with the device right after opening the portal. He slowly got to his feet again and saw that he was in some random apartment and standing nearby was a fairly buff blonde man that looked like Chris Evans.

**Now…**

“Who are you?” Steve asked as he looked at the stranger, “and how did you get here?”

“My name is Rip Hunter,” the man said as he dusted himself off, “and how I got here is top secret.”

Rip then noticed the outfit that Steve was holding and widened his eyes. He looked at the blonde man and then the outfit.

“I have seen Dark Knights rise and Men of Steel fall,” Rip said looking at Steve, “but I have never seen anyone like you. You’re not in any of the history… hold on.”

He brought out his scanning device again and this time scanned steve, and once he was finished he set the setting to “analyze.”

“If you excuse me,” Rip said to Steve as he pulled out his time travel device again, “I have to get going. I do thank you for not throwing me out your window or calling the cops.”

He then activated it, and this time when Steve looked through a similar square he could see what looked like an office of some sort on the other side with people wearing similar attire to Rip. He went back to what he was doing when the first square appeared out of nowhere and the british guy arrived. As soon as he had put his suit away, he decided to go see if Diana was alright. That’s what brought him to her apartment door which was left open. With a frown, he walked inside and found her clothes laying on the floor in an otherwise clean apartment and a window was opening. There was also a note on the counter that read,  _ “Steve, if you’re reading this then it means you came to see if I was alright. I had to return home to Themyscira, because I was told to do so if I wanted to save my mother. Don’t follow me. I have no choice but to do so alone, besides men are forbidden on Themyscira.” _

Steve raised his head after reading the note, pocketed it, and rushed back to his apartment. As soon as he was redressed in his hero suit, he picked up a phone which was waiting for him in the apartment alongside a note from Bruce one night. He pressed the contacts button, selected Bruce Wayne’s name, and pressed dial.

**Meanwhile, with Diana…**

As soon as Diana arrived at Themyscira she gasped as she saw the flames and dead Amazonians. She flew down to the ground, but as soon as she landed some Spartans showed up with the intent to kill her. Diana glared at them all as she picked up a fallen Amazonian’s sword just in time to block a strike from a sword. She then punched with her left hand knocking the Spartan back before she made to stab him. Just before she could stab him, she suddenly froze. She didn’t stop on her own volition, so she looked around till she saw a figure cloaked in black with his/her arm raised.

“Bring her to the altar,” said the cloaked figure in a feminine voice as she lowered her arm, “Mallus wishes to speak with her.”

At that, one of the Spartans bashed her in the head rendering her unconscious.

When she woke, she found that she was tied up spread eagled on the stone table used to sacrifice animals to the Gods. she also saw that she had been removed of her armor and lasso. She strained to free her right arm, but whatever was tying her down was too strong even for her.

“Hello Wonder Woman,” said the cloaked figure as she walked up, “are you comfortable?”

“Where’s my mother?!” Diana demanded.

“Oh,” the cloaked figure said as she looked to her left, “speak of the bitch, and she shall arrive.”

Diana looked to her right, and her eyes widened in horror as she saw her mother stripped naked and tied up with a collar on her neck. Diana turned to glare at the cloaked figure, and did her best to break free again.

“Just relax,” the cloaked figure suggested, “Those chains were made in the forges of Hephaestus and enchanted by yours truly. Absolutely nobody can break from those. Not even that monster that is called Doomsday.”

“I will kill you,” Diana promised.

“Silence!” shouted the cloaked figure now sounding like John Noble, “I will not let you rid me of another vessel!”

“What and who are you?!” Diana demanded.

“I am Mallus,” the voice of Mallus said, “and I am a Time Demon. You on the other hand, are nothing but a toy for me to use. I will turn you into my loyal servant, and then you will help free me from my prison.”

“That will never happen!” Diana yelled.

“Of course it will,” the voice of Mallus laughed, “If it can happen to your mother, then it surely can happen to you. Isn’t that right, Hippolyta?”

“Yes Master,” Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons replied, “I am your willing slave, and will serve you for as long as you want me to.”

“See,” the voice of Mallus sneered, “nothing can resist me.”

“I can and I will,” diana promised, “and then once I get free I’ll rid you of your vessel.”

“Spartans,” the voice of Mallus said looking at the gathering Spartans, “break her as you did the Queen of the Amazons.”

As they got closer, Diana could see their eyes much clearly than when she first arrived. They were pure black and had black lines on their faces. However, what caught her attention was the size of their cocks as they pulled them out. She began struggling, because she didn’t want them penetrating her as it’d undoubtedly hurt a lot and she wasn’t interested in being gangraped. Unfortunately, her struggling was futile as the chains held. One of the spartans climbed onto the alter with her and angled his erected cock at her cunt.

“No don-” Diana began before he rammed his cock all the way inside in one go. She let out a scream of pain as she had been a virgin till now. She wasn’t even allowed to recover as the Spartan began pumping his cock in and out causing her tits to bounce around. She couldn’t even control that she was crying out in pleasure, but those cries were quickly silenced as another Spartan shoved his cock into her mouth. Then both spartans were pumping their cocks in and out with one in her mouth and another in her pussy.

Suddenly, before the gangrape could go anyfurther squares opened up in the air all over the place. The cloaked figure frowned before she vanished in a flash of light as people in business suits came walking out. Specifically, women and they were all led by a blonde woman with her hair up in a bun.

“Take the Spartans down and return them to their own timeline,” the blonde woman said. That’s when all out battle commenced, and unfortunately every agent fell in battle except for the one in charge. Fortunately or unfortunately, however you look at it, the Spartans were too horny watching Wonder Woman being gangraped and didn’t kill the women they beat. Instead they proceeded to kneel down next to them in order to rip the clothes off the women. Just before they could a black jet flew overhead and a man could be seen falling to the ground. Said man was Captain America, and he used his momentum to knock out a Spartan that had just began ripping clothes off the women as well as using him as a way to land safely.

“Whoever you all are,” Captain America said after he glanced at wonder Woman was was bound and naked with jizz leaking out of her mouth and cunt, “you are going to pay for raping her.”

The Spartans then rushed him forgetting about the blonde woman, and Cap punched, kicked, and blocked swipes with swords and jabs with spears. A spear came at him, but he grabbed it and swung it over his head causing the Spartan holding it to go slamming into the ground. As Cap fought the Spartans, the blonde woman hurried over to Wonder Woman and freed her from the shackles using a nearby key.

“Are you alright?” the blonde woman asked Diana.

“I will be after I rip their dicks off and shove them down their throats,” Diana responded darkly as she grabbed a nearby toga and covered herself with it.

“I can’t let you do that,” the woman said sternly, “it is imperative that they get returned to their own time safe and uninjured.”

Diana grunted in irritation, but reluctantly agreed as she began looking for her armor and lasso. Eventually, she found them but didn’t have time to put them on as her toga was ripped off of her by a Spartan that was intending to rape her. Diana wasn’t going to have any of that, and so whirled around punching him hard enough to go toppling into some that were sneaking on the blonde woman who freed her. As soon as she was dressed she jumped into the battle and held her arms out before clashing her bracelets together causing a concussive wave to emit from her knocking the ones in front of her out. The ones behind her actually felt fear as they looked at her. They stumbled back dropping their weaponry as she turned to look at them.

“All of you are malakas!” Diana yelled furiously, “None of you are Spartans! Where was your honor when you killed all of my people and then raped my mother to submission?! Where was your honor when you began raping me?! None of you deserve any mercy from me!”

She then calmed down after a few deep breaths before she flew over to Cap who had received a stab wound from a Spartans blade. While she checked on Cap, the blonde woman and her women began sending the spartans back to their own time where they erased their memories enough to not mess with the timeline.

“I told you not to come find me,” Diana said sternly as she pressed a discarded toga to his wound.

“I wasn’t about to let you fight alone,” Cap grunted due to the pain, “Besides, It’s a good thing I did come here, or you would’ve never been freed.”

“I suppose I do owe you a thank you,” Diana sighed as she couldn’t argue with that.

As soon as the blonde and her women were done, they left Themyscira leaving Diana, Cap, and Hippolyta who was more slut than anything now alone.

“Come on,” Diana said just as the bat jet landed nearby, “let’s get you somewhere you can recover.”

“What about her?” Cap asked gesturing towards Hippolyta who was busy pumping a sword’s handle in and out of her pussy. He noticed Batman exit his jet and start heading his way to them.

“My mother was killed by the Spartans,” Diana said sadly, “that woman is a stranger to me.”

“It’s not right to let her be like this,” Cap frowned.

“She has always been impossible to change,” Diana explained, “and if being gangraped by Spartans to submission changed her, then it means that it was meant to be.”

“Not necessarily,” Batman said as he walked up wearing the outfit from Son of Batman, “it’s all psychological. With the right help, she can come back to her original self or as close to it as possible at the least.”

“All of my sisters have been killed,” Diana countered, “my mother would blame herself for the failure to protect them. Leaving her the way she is now… is much kinder than returning her to normal.”

“Are you sure?” Cap asked.

“Yes,” Diana said tearing up, “as much as I want my mother back… I don’t want to subject her to the realization that she has outlived everyone on Themyscira.”

Silence ensued as they headed towards the bat jet, and when they arrived Wonder Woman helped Cap into the backseat of the jet while Batman took the front seat. They then flew up into the air and away from the graveyard known as Themyscira to never return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for doing this to Wonder woman and basically every amazonian, but as this series is going to be much more mature and probably darker i did it anyway. The events on this chapter will never be referenced, except for one time in a spin-off i'm going to be calling Unlimited Legends that follows the events of Legends of Tomorrow Season 3. one more interim chapter which'll be centered on Sara MacLeod. after that i WILL do Crisis on 2 Earths.


	7. Interim III: The Revolt Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara leaves the Kent farm, meets Nyssa Al Ghul, Lex steals her katana, Sara meets Jim Gordon & shoots Two-Face, Sara allies with Nyssa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late update. I needed a break from this.

Interim III: The Revolt Part 1

 

It has been almost a month since Talak had wounded Sara fatally, and now she was finally fully healed. She had been going out of her mind with nothing to do, and having to stay in bed healing. She was definitely itching to kill someone, and with her brother telling her of some of his adventures with Supergirl… he was at the top of her list. However, as he was her brother she couldn’t kill him. She loved him too damn much, and so she decided that it was time to leave. Soron was understanding of course, but the kind couple who let her and Soron stay weren’t. Which is still the case as she made her way to the front door once she was fully packed.

“You have just gotten back onto your feet!” Martha began trying to reason with her, “you should stay so you can be sure you’re fully healed!”

“Martha,” Sara said turning towards her, “I thank you for your kindness towards me and my brother when we arrived, but I can’t stay here anymore. This farm life… it’s just not for me. I need to find somewhere that I fit in.”

At that, she exited the house and began heading to the driveway. As she was walking down the driveway, a red truck drove up beside her and a window rolled down revealing Jonathan Kent in the driver’s seat.

“At least let me take you to a bus station,” Jonathan said as he slowly drove alongside Sara to not over take her. Sara kept walking for a few minutes as she thought about the offer. However, she eventually decided to take him up on it. She stopped and headed for the passenger’s side door once the red truck also stopped.

**Later, in Metropolis…**

Sara stepped out of a bus and onto the the rainy streets of Metropolis. The rain had suddenly began as she rode the bus from Smallville to Metropolis. Right now, Sara wandered around aimlessly as she was looking for a place to stay. Suddenly, she heard the sounds of gunshots coming from down one of the alleys. She hurried into the nearest alleyway as she began removing her clothes revealing her outfit underneath. 

As soon as she was just in her outfit, she pulled out her vibranium katana and leapt onto the all before repeating the process till she was on a rooftop. She resumed running, and then leaping from rooftop to rooftop till she arrived at the roof of a building next to the fight. She saw gang members firing at a smaller group that was hiding behind a dumpster they had clearly pulled in front of them. The alley had dumpsters along the walls, knocked over trashcans, and had some already dead bodies between the two groups. She stepped up onto the ledge before she jumped off the building aiming towards a gang member.

The gang member she landed on fell to the ground banging his head causing her to roll on the ground. However, she used that to her advantage and swiped with the blade severing another gang member’s lower leg from his knee. The gang members all fired at her, but she blocked each bullet with her vibranium katana as she advanced on them. She skewered one as she got up to him before grabbing the hand with the side arm, and pulling the trigger killing three of the others. She ran at the last guy, and jumped in the air just as she reached him to kick with both feet knocking him into a wall as she backflipped back onto her feet. As the final gang member moved his head in a daze, Sara put the end of her katana against his neck.

“Do you not have any honor?” Sara asked the gang member.

“Fuck honor,” the gang member spat. His spittle landed on her right boot, which disgusted Sara immensely. She narrowed her eyes at him before stabbing into his throat killing him dead.

“Fucking gangbanger,” Sara muttered as she wiped the spit off of her boot onto his leg, “didn’t his mother ever teach him it’s rude to spit? Especially, when its on a lady.”

She then bent down and picked up a clean rag so she could wipe the blood off her person and off her katana. Once she was done, she turned around towards the smaller group but saw they were dead. They had arrows sticking out of them, and when she looked up to see who could’ve done it she saw a figure on one of the roofs. As soon as she looked in the figure’s direction, he/she vanished from sight. Sara quickly sheathed her katana on her back before leaping towards the nearest fire escape. She rushed up the fire escape till she was on a roof, and when she looked around the figure was nowhere to be seen. However, there was something shiny on a wooden door the next roof over. In curiosity, she ran to the edge of the building and jumped to the other rooftop. Like a cat, she landed on the rooftop and kept running till she reached it. It was a kunai that was stabbed into the wooden door and had a note. Sara pulled the note from the door and the kunai and read the words on it. It read:

_ Meet me at the top of LexCorp at midnight. I have an offer for you. _

_ N _

_ P.S _

_ Keep the kunai. Consider it a gift. _

Sara frowned in confusion before she folded the note and pocketed it. She then removed the kunai from the door and spun it on her finger once before sliding that underneath her sheath where she used to keep her own kunai before she lost it. She then hurried to where she had left her clothes and whatnot behind. However, when she arrived… they were gone. There was also the unmistakable scent of unwashed clothes and body odor. That meant a homeless person had just been in the alleyway recently and decided to take her clothes and briefcase. That annoyed her to no end. However, there was nothing she could do about it so she decided to just hide out on a rooftop for the time being.

**Later, on top of LexCorp…**

When Sara arrived at the top of the LexCorp tower, she saw a figure standing at the edge of the building with his/her back to Sara. The figure was outfitted in the same clothes that the League of Assassins wore in the Arrowverse. She slowly began to pull out her katana in preparation to fight, but before she got it halfway the person spoke.

“There is no need to draw your blade,” the figure said with a feminine voice.

“How do I know this isn’t a trap?” Sara asked with narrowed eyes.

“If I was going to kill you,” the figure said as she turned around to stare at Sara, “you would be dead already.”

The figure then removed her hood revealing her face. She looked just like Katrina Law. The woman then walked down towards Sara with purpose.

“Who are you?” Sara asked as she sheathed her katana once more.

“I am Nyssa Al Ghul,” the woman replied, “daughter of the demon.”

“Okay,” Sara said as she crossed her arms, “Nyssa. What is this offer you were going to give?”

“Help me kill my father,” Nyssa said, “and you can join me in rebuilding the League of Assassins.”

“Oh great,” Sara said sarcastically, “another shadowy group?”

“You’ve encountered one before?” Nyssa asked.

“Let’s just say that shadowy groups comprised of ninjas aren’t my cup of tea,” Sara replied, “So thanks for the offer, but no thanks.”

Sara then turned around, but before she could leave Nyssa grabbed her arm.

“I need your help,” Nyssa said with evident urgency, “I have seen none that can match you in swordplay save for my father.”

“Not interested,” Sara said as she whirled around drawing out her katana and touching Nyssa’s neck with the edge of the blade, “now drop it, or I’ll drop you.”

“Okay then,” Nyssa sighed as she backed up, “but if you change my mind. Search for me in Gotham.”

Nyssa then ran to the edge of the building and leaped off firing a grapnel arrow as she did so allowing her to swing away. Sara watched her go for a second before she sheathed her katana and fired a grapnel gun that she had stolen from the batcave almost a month ago. Sara then leaped off the building as well and swung to another roof.

**Meanwhile, in Gotham…**

The Batman was driving really fast in his batmobile as he chased a car that had people shooting back at him. Sitting in the passenger’s seat was the first Robin aka Richard “Dick” Grayson. Robin was keeping an eye on the hacking software that was active on the batcomputer which was being transmitted through the batmobile to the speeding car. Robin was wearing the same outfit from Young Justice Season 1.

“How far along is the hacking software?” Batman asked as he made a right turn staying close to the speeding car.

“95%,” Robin replied with a grin. Batman just stayed quiet as he kept up with them.

“This would go a lot easier if we didn’t have to chase them,” Robin reasoned as he glanced up through the windshield for a second.

“Sometimes,” Batman replied as he kept his eyes on the road, “the easiest way isn’t always the best. Besides, with criminals like them… they’d end up deleting the information we need before we grabbed their computer.”

“Doesn’t matter now anyway,” Robin said as he pressed a button on the batmobile, “we got what we needed and they…”

Robin paused as the batmobile fired cables of some sort at the car. As soon as they anchored the car to the batmobile, Batman pushed on the brakes causing the car to jolt to a stop. The inertia caused the criminals to bonk their heads on the dashboard.

“Are going to need a tow,” Robin finished cheekily. Batman just grunted at that as Robin hopped out of the batmobile and ran across one of the cables to the other car. As soon as he arrived he jumped to the hood and smirked as he pressed a small emp onto the car. He pulled out his grapnel gun and fired upwards allowing him to zip away while Batman unhooked the cables and drove far enough away to not get caught up in the blast. As soon as the batmobile was in an alleyway, the emp device activated shutting down the car by deactivating the battery.

“Are you sure we got what we needed?” Batman asked into his cowl’s com device.

“Of course I’m sure,” Robin replied from a roof above where the emp’d car was, “Wouldn’t have used an emp otherwise.”

Batman just grunted in response as he he drove out of the alleyway and shot rubber bullets at the two criminals that had just left the deactivated car to try and escape on foot.

“Ouch,” Robin remarked as he saw a guy clench his groin before falling down. Clearly one of the rubber bullets had popped one or both of his testicles.

“Looks like he failed his test,” Robin quipped as he jumped off the building and glided towards where the Batmobile was. As usual, Batman ignored him as he brought Alfred up on the line.

“Alfred,” Batman said, “I need you to cross reference the list of recent crimes we have with the information we have just acquired.”

_ “Of course, sir,” _ Alfred replied from inside the batcave,  _ “I’ll let you know what I find.” _

At that Alfred got off the line just as Robin landed on the hood of the batmobile. As soon as robin was inside, the batmobile sped off from the scene once Commissioner Gordon was informed.

**The next day, with Sara…**

Sara slowly woke up in her hotel room in Metropolis that she had acquired not too long ago. She turned over onto her side, and saw someone sitting in a chair next to the small table. That someone was busy with a crossword puzzle. She quietly and slowly turned back around and reached under the hotel bed for her katana. Unfortunately, it was no longer there. She began panicking as she searched for it frantically.

“Don’t bother,” said the person as he/she put down the crossword puzzle, “I had your katana taken to be analyzed by my scientists. Tell me, what is it made of? It’s metallic alloy is like none I’ve ever seen.”

“Who are you?” Sara asked as she sat up and turned to stare at the intruder while clutching the bedsheets to her as she sleeps in the nude.

“I am Alexander Luthor,” the figure replied as he turned on the lights with a switch right next to the door, “though most people refer to me as Lex.”

Lex Luthor was a bald man and wore a black long coat that only reached his knees over a suit, and had only one black glove on his right hand. He also happened to look like Michael Rosenbaum.

“Why did you break into my hotel and steal my blade?” Sara asked narrowing her eyes.

“I saw you swing away from my building,” Lex responded as he stared at her intensely, “and before you ask, I have cameras everywhere on and inside my building.”

“After that,” Lex continued preventing her from speaking, “I had you followed. As for your blade? I only did so because I wanted to know what it was made of. After I accidentally dropped it that is. I saw no scratches or dents, which meant it was extremely durable metal.”

Sara widened her eyes in horror and mentally berated herself for being so careless.

“Tell you what,” Lex said as he stood up, “I’ll give you your weapon again in exchange for your services.”

“What kind of services?” Sara asked narrowing her eyes.

“Nothing sexual,” Lex assured her, “I just need you to steal something for me.”

“What is it you want?” Sara asked still not trusting Lex.

“Liquid from the Lazarus pit in Nanda Parbat,” Lex replied as he walked up to her, “here is my card.”

Sara reluctantly took his business card and put it down without looking away from Lex.

“Where would I find this Lazarus pit?” Sara asked as Lex headed to the hotel room’s door.

“Don’t know,” Lex replied honestly as he turned to look at her, “but I have a feeling it’ll be in plain sight. You’ll just have to go searching.”

“Contact me when you have what I want,” Lex said as he opened the door, “and once you have, I’ll give you your sword back.”

At that, he left the hotel room closing the door behind him. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she got out of the bed and proceeded to get her clothes. She picked out a black t-shirt, black cargo pants, black running shoes, and her black jacket that she had acquired during the Thanagarian invasion. She laid them out on the bed before she headed into the bathroom to take a shower. Forty-five minutes later she walked out with her hair damp but dry enough and headed straight for the bed to put her clothes on.

**Meanwhile, at Wayne Manor…**

Bruce Wayne was already dressed in a suit and tie and downstairs by the time Dick Grayson came down from his room. Dick was wearing his high school outfit and had his backpack hanging on one shoulder. Bruce looked up from his almost finished breakfast cereal and raised an eyebrow at Dick being up this early.

“What?” Dick asked.

“You’re up early,” Bruce remarked as Dick walked over..

“I promised you that I would go to school on time today if you let me come with you to take down BM,” Dick reminded him as he sat down at the table.

“So you did,” Bruce acknowledged as soon as he had finished his breakfast.

“See you later,” Bruce said as he got up from the table, “I have to head to Wayne Tech.”

“Why?” Dick asked confused.

“Apparently,” Bruce replied as Alfred took Bruce’s bowl into the kitchen, “someone stole some highly advanced prototypes last night. In the process a guard was killed.”

“Lovely,” Dick said grimly as he poured some cereal into a bowl.

“Quite,” Bruce replied as he made his way out of the dining room and to the door leading to his garage.

**With Sara…**

Sara was now once again on a bus, but leaving Metropolis. This time, she was going to Gotham as she now has no choice but to work with that Nyssa woman if she was to get her katana back. She just sat there staring out the window in boredom as she waited for the bus’ arrival in Gotham. Eventually, she fell asleep due to the boredom. When she awoke, they were just coming to a full stop at a bus stop in Gotham. However, when she stood to get off the bus someone barged in and began shooting an uzi into the air forcing everyone that was still on to get back down.

“You can’t just-” began the bus driver as he stood up before the guy with the uzi fired into him.

“Now,” said a figure walking up behind the uzi user, “this bus and everyone inside it are my property. If anyone has a problem with that, let us know now before we take you to your new home.”

The man looked like Aaron Eckhart and had half of his face burned away. He also wore a suit that was half burned and half brand new. Sara stayed quiet as she pulled out her kunai from the sleeve of her jacket and waited while the uzi guy began walking down the aisle. As soon as uzi guy reached her seat, she kicked out knocking him forward into an empty seat. She rushed out of the seat as he did the same, but before he could shoot her she stabbed her kunai into his throat and picked up the uzi to fire it at the guy with half a face. Unfortunately, the guy already had a gun in his burned hand that was aiming at her head.

“Nice moves,” the guy said, “tell you what. Work for me, and I’ll let you live.”

“Tempting…” Sara said as she cocked the uzi, “but I’d rather just shoot you and be done with it.”

“We have to have fate decide,” the man said suddenly in a much saner voice.

“No!” the man said with the crazy voice again, “Not this time! Everytime we did it your way, we lost! I won’t lose again.”

Sara raised an eyebrow before she fired at the guy, but he quickly dodged out of the way and fired back. Fortunately, his gun was a lot slower to fire so Sara could dodge into a seat as well. Unfortunately, some civilians were killed by him instead. Before any more shots could be fired, the bus was surrounded by cop cars. The man with half a face was distracted for a few seconds which allowed Sara to riddle him with bullets. Of course, the man wasn’t killed off as he fell out of the bus letting go of his gun.

Suddenly, the cops came rushing in as soon as the half-faced man’s goons dropped their guns now that the boss was down.

“Put the gun down!” yelled a cop as he pointed a gun at Sara. Sara dropped the uzi onto the bus seat and raised her arms up. As soon as the uzi was down the cop walked up to her.

“Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law,” the cop said as he grabbed her arm and forced her to turn with her arm behind her back, “You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning if you wish.” 

A few minutes later, she was cuffed and escorted out of the bus and slammed against a cop cruiser. After she was patted down, the cop pulled out her recently bloodied kunai and handed it to his partner. His partner proceeded to put her kunai inside of an evidence bag.

“Hold it, officer,” said a man in a light brown trench coat as he walked over, “why are you arresting this woman?”

“She was wielding an uzi, sir,” the cop explained as his partner gave the bloody kunai to the man, “she also had that on her.”

“The passengers say she saved them,” the man said as he pocketed the kunai once he recognized a symbol on it, “Let her go.”

“But, sir!” the cop exclaimed.

“It wouldn’t look good to arrest a hero,” the man said reasonably, “the GCPD is already being blamed for the assault on the town hall. We need as much good press as possible.”

“Yes, sir,” the cop grunted unhappily as he released Sara from the cuffs.

Sara moved her hands in front of her and massaged them as she turned to look at the man in the trench coat.

“Who do I have to thank for my release?” Sara asked.

“Commissioner James Gordon,” the man said as he held out his right hand. Sara reluctantly grabbed his hand to shake it, but he suddenly moved her sleeve back clearly looking for something. With a frown he let go of her and she quickly moved her arm back.

“The hell was that for?!” Sara all but shouted.

“Your blade had a symbol I recognized,” Jim explained, “I had to make sure you weren’t a member of the ones behind the symbol.”

“Next time,” Sara said sternly, “ask. Also, return my kunai.”

“Not going to happen,” Jim said just as sternly, “killing people is not the way to save lives.”

Before she could reply, Jim turned around and walked away. Furious, Sara stormed off purposely bumping into the cop who had tried to arrest her.

**Back with Bruce…**

Bruce arrived at Wayne Tech, and saw a familiar detective speaking to a few of his employees. He stepped out of his silver porsche and headed towards the detective while using the remote to lock his car. He took in the vicinity, and saw that a few of his guards were wounded. Most had been killed however, but not in a way he was familiar with. This could mean that a new player was in town, and Bruce wasn’t thrilled about that at all.

“What happened here?” Bruce asked his employee as soon as he reached her. His employee had blonde hair in a ponytail, glasses covering dark eyes, wore a lab coat over casual clothes, and had the name “Chloe Sullivan” in bold.

“Excuse me Mister Wayne,” the asian detective said to Bruce, “but this is the GCPD’s business. Not your’s.”

“It is my business,” Bruce countered, “because this is my company. Now, if you’ll excuse me I’m talking to my employee.”

“Just as I said to Detective Montoya here,” Chloe replied while pulling out a tablet, “you won’t believe me if I told you.”

She then brought up security footage on the tablet and showed it to both of them. The footage depicted what looked like a man clothed in black with a red skull for the face appear out of a swirling blue vortex. As soon as the lab technicians called for security, the man reached out with a hand and grabbed the nearest machine.

_ “Where am I?!” _ the man demanded in a german accent as he pushed himself to his feet.

_ “You’re inside of Wayne Tech in Gotham City,” _ a lab technician said calmly,  _ “Now, can you tell us how you got here and who you are?” _

_ “All of you are liars! There is no such thing as a Wayne Tech or a Gotham City!” _ the Red Skull yelled as he threw the machine in rage. Unfortunately, his aim was off and instead of ramming into a technician it destroyed the security camera recording the event.

Bruce narrowed his eyes as he reviewed the footage in his mind while Detective Montoya wrote some notes on her notepad.

“After that,” Chloe said shutting down her tablet, “the stranger attacked the security guards and you saw how well that went. He then grabbed a device we designed to help construction workers do their job and aimed it at us. He appeared to think it was some kind of laser gun, and when he squeezed the trigger… he vanished.”

“He took the teleporter…” Bruce said under his breath, “With that, he could’ve gone anywhere…”

“Thank you for your cooperation Ms. Sullivan,” Detective Montoya said as she closed her notepad now that she acquired all she felt she needed, “and Mr. Wayne… don’t presume that you have higher authority over me just because you happen to own this building.”

At that, Detective Montoya left them to head to her squad car while pulling out her phone to dial a number. Bruce on the other hand turned back to his employee and told her that she could take the next few days off till everything had been repaired and the investigation had been closed. Once Chloe left, Bruce also headed to his car while pulling out his phone. He dialed a number just as he opened the driver’s side door and got inside.

_ “Hello sir,” _ said Alfred on the other side,  _ “What may I do for you?” _

“I need you to review the security footage of Wayne Tech,” Bruce replied as he started the engine, “After that, run the worldwide facial recognition program for the man responsible for the break in.”

_ “Very well sir,” _ Alfred replied as Bruce drove away from Wayne Tech. As soon as the call ended, Bruce immediately put down his phone and returned his focus to driving as to prevent an accident.

**With Sara…**

Sara reached the top of a building in Gotham and looked around for Nyssa Al Ghul. The building she was on was called “The Iceberg Lounge.” However, she didn’t care about that. Instead, she only cared about getting her katana back from that Luthor bastard. Which meant, she had to take part in Nyssa’s revolt. Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait long as she felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw Nyssa standing there holding a duffel bag in her left hand.

“I’m here,” Sara said bluntly, “now what?”

“You need to change out of those clothes,” Nyssa replied as she tossed the duffle bag to Sara, “and put those on.”

Sara narrowed her eyes before she looked into the duffle bag and saw a black outfit that looked just like the League of Assassins robes from the Arrowverse. She looked up at Nyssa, and then back down at the robes.

“Why?” Sara asked.

“Nanda Parbat is very cold,” Nyssa replied, “I thought that’d help you keep your comfort.”

“Oh,” Sara said before closing the duffle bag, “Well, I’d like some privacy, so…”

“I’ll turn my back,” Nyssa said, “and I’ll keep a lookout for the Bat as well as his sidekick.”

A minute later, Sara was adorned in the LoA robes and also had a bow in her right hand and a quiver full of arrows on her back. She also had a mask covering her face leaving her forehead and eyes revealed while a hood sat on her head.

TO BE CONTINUED…

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally going to finish this off here, but i figured I'd just do so in a later chapter. Nyssa's revolt will take a few months of planning. So will Lex's analysis of Sara's katana. in which case, I'll probably finish this off after the events of Crisis on Two Earths.


End file.
